


Kibune Shine

by Minolta



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Body Horror, Body Modification, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Master/Servant, Politics, Slavery, Slow Build, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minolta/pseuds/Minolta
Summary: Life has many choices to make and sometimes taking a different approach stands out. Zero was an inspiring Hunter trainee with loving parents, and hated it. On the night of his parents death he will have first hand experience of those different choices.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at a Vampire Knight fandom. A few warnings for this story, heavy politics and body horror. M/M and F/M, character Deaths. 
> 
> Kibune Shine 
> 
> Disclaimer- Does not own Vampire Knight. Just a Vampire Knight Fan Fiction
> 
> Pairings- So far Zerro/Kaname, Yuuki/Kaname.
> 
> Warnings- AU. Yaoi, mature situations. Dark themes. Body horror, heavy politics. Master and servant themes with vampires. And some typo errors.

He was later than usual. 

The thick snow making a crunching sound every time his foot fell. Clothes rustling in the nonexistent wind, white fogged breath streaming out of his opened mouth.

Looking up at the now darkened sky Zero cursed. He should have left sooner; his parents were going to kill him, not to mention his little brother.

But Master had wanted to tell him about the various vampires at the Yakushi-Ji Temple. Said Temple resided in Nara two hours away from his ancestral home. Slowing down Zero glanced at the white ground, numb hands folding into loose fists. 

The Yakushi-Ji Temple was awe inspiring with its many layered designs. Its atmosphere forced a calm and tranquil spirit. It should have been fun, but it wasn’t. Not with the conversation his Master had bestowed upon him. 

He knew vampires were real, that they walked among this Earth. His Master Toga Yagari had talked about the Purebloods, or classification Level A. The elite monarch of the vampire class.  
It was said that they contain not a drop of human blood within their veins. If such a being were to bite a human the human would turn into that Pureblood’s servant. If that Pureblood did not see fit to force the ex-human to drink their Master’s blood the ex-human would slowly decline to a base monster going insane and perishing eventually. 

Master had also told him about the other classes as Zero had watched the Buddhist monks go about their daily lives. 

He watched the tourists and families admiring the old building as Yagari lit a pipe. 

Class B were the Aristocrats of the vampire society, they too were inhumanly strong with little human blood in their veins. 

The Class C was the so called Common vamps, and Class D’s were the humans who had been bitten by a Pureblood and had partaken in their Masters blood so they did not fall to Level E.  
While all this information was being stored Zero watched on with narrowed eyes at the happy families. The ignorant civilians. He tried not to resent his lot in life. If he dived into the quagmire of these politics it would show that the humans and vampire were no different in labeling certain classes. 

No he would rather be at the academy after clubs than think about those troubling thoughts. 

Looking down at his closed fist he had to question it never the less. 

Was this his path, to become a vampire hunter just like his parents? And what about Ichiru, his sick brother.  
What about his friends and school life, college, and career. Did he really get a say in any of this? 

At the tender age of five he had first met his father’s friend Toga Yagari. Had been instructed into the hunter bloodline since then, practically all his life.  
So no he really didn’t think he had a real say in what he himself wanted.

His Grandfather was actually a founder for the Hunters Council and the first man to wield a gun to kill the vampires. 

His father's line was a strong standing bloodline, said to be linked to the Ancestor's, while his mom had generations intertwined with Hunter blood. His father, who wielded two sharp blades that catered to the Jigen-ryu style, was at the top of the Hunter Association. 

His mom, who had incorporated wire art into a deadly style, had first met his father at a festival. He was later told that it was love at first sight. But after listening to his Master he had to question that. His mom at first had no knowledge of her bloodline nor that vampires existed. Would she have been happy to be ignorant about such things? 

Sometimes he had to think that; yes she did have those thoughts. Those running thoughts when he would spot her staring at the window with a faraway look, body tense. That didn’t stop her from protecting her family though.

His parents were said to be one of the best teams, and rising stars. Word of mouth had been going around that his father was in the running for President. That was before they had cursed twins. After his father had politely declined and bowed out of the running. 

Vampire hunters always had but one child to follow in their footsteps and never gave birth to twins. Twins were considered a curse to one’s family line.  
Was that why his parents were going to send his little brother away? 

Zero wasn't stupid he saw and heard things that most people were too ignorant to censor. He heard the whispers when Master would take him along to the Head Quarters of the Hunter Guild. 

There prelude talk about how unfortunate the Kiryuu’s were to have cursed twins. Essentially his brother was a bad omen due to his sickly appearance, and that he should have been dealt with when he first emerged from the womb.

The superstition of a demon replicating the real son, to take on that baby’s image and eat the real one, was all bullshite and just a front. Even at his age Zero knew there were puppet masters in the background pulling strings to stop his father from becoming the next President. 

Zero heard it all but worse he saw his brother take in the same information.

Their parents were just as bad, they would look at him more favorably. Possibly not on purpose but all the same.  
Even his Master would ignore his brother over him in his lessons. 

Zero had learned in school what this was, knew that this was instinctive for the bloodline to progress. Only the fittest could survive in their fieldwork. They were giving the stronger twin the knowledge to live and fight the vampires. 

It was the classic mentality of only the strong will survive the weak will die. And Zero feared it would come to that. He feared for his brother’s sanity.  
Well he wouldn't let that come to pass, even if he had to forsake his families’ creed he would not let his brother suffer. 

And that was why he was already making plans to escape just in case. He had been collecting money and provisions for months now. If worse came to worst he would be ready to move out with his twin. 

Shaking from the cold Zero pushed on, either way he needed to get home. Master had stated there had been higher vampire activities around his families’ holdings, and that meant there might be a Pureblood Vampire close by due to the level E activities. 

Zero shouldn’t have knowledge to such information but he had often hid behind the parlor door along with his brother as his father talked business.  
Toga Yagari had come earlier with the news. It turned out that his parent’s last assignment might not have gone through all the channels like pervious thought, whatever that meant.  
Just thinking about the level E's gave him shudders.

His Master had once shown him such a creature. It was at the HQ, behind bars and in shackles. The thing was there so that the Hunters could further their research on how best to kill and trap rogue vamps. But at the time all he could see was the pain this creature was in.

Tattered clothes hung from its hollowed out form like maggots had eaten the creature from the inside. The skin was a sickly gray pallor, and the hands looked like they were made from brittle wood.

But the face, the face was the worst. Those long needle like fangs behind the opened drooling mouth. Eyes like red hell fire. 

Eyes that screamed in pain and anguish. Zero saw those eyes and wished to never see anything like that again. 

Shuddering at the mental image, Zero sped up through the pathway to his home. He was just beginning to smell the smoke fire from their home when a flash caught his sharp eyes.  
Stilling he glanced to the right, but saw nothing in the darkened trees. 

Breath halting Zero waited a few more moments before deciding it was most likely an animal. Shrugging off the impulse to investigate he moved on.  
But as he got closer and the smell of smoke got thicker, a tiny flicker of fear began pulsing through him. 

Something was wrong he could feel it. Picking up speed he soon saw a red glow through the trees and black smoke. 

 

His house was on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

His house was on fire.

Panting he flung caution in the wind, and that proved a mistake. Something had slammed into his back pinning him on the ground. Yelling in surprise Zero twisted around only to freeze. Revenged red eyes stared into Zero’s frozen soul, as thick claws hooked into his unmoving flesh. Trying to kick and punch, he managed to turn his vulnerable neck but the creature with its sharp razor teeth bit down on his chest, shredding his clothes like they were paper.

Thrashing and yelling in agony, his instincts kicked in and thrust the level E back. The vampire dislodged taking cloth and flesh with it. Crawling back Zero reached for his trainee hunter knife as the level E sprung back up, Zero slashed its face and eye. 

Roaring in agony it retreated looking like an injured animal. Its blood thick and dark on the snow white ground, teeth barred and mouth open like a vortex. Around him the dim orange light of the fire created a hellish Jigoku of old. 

Looking down his front Zero got up on his feet quickly. Master had always imprinted that no matter what never let them take you to the ground .  
He beyond grateful it was just his clothes mostly that were torn. Snarling the level E twisted its deformed body racing towards him again. Swallowing he readied his body; this would be his first kill was he ready? Could he kill another being? 

Readying his knife, Zero watched in morbid fascination as white obscured his vision. He sensed it before he saw the Pureblood. Even at a young age he could feel a vampire close by thanks to his heritage. Level E's would leave a sickly sweet sour presence. He was told level B's would leave a hard smell of possibly cider. His Master had once said it was the Purebloods that left a strong aftertaste of who they were. 

Yagari had said that the pressure would be a strain on a Hunter’s senses and could even paralyze. 

And that was what Zero felt now. That oppressive weight of a Pureblood. Thick with a flowery smell of cherry blossoms and mint. 

The begin tore the level E right in half without lifting a finger. Long silvery-white hair cascaded down her back as liquid pink eyes, like a rabbits, met with his Lilac ones.   
She smiled than, in her white flowing kimono and red ribbons. The sweet smell of blossoms seemed to ring along with her many little bells tied to her hair.

Zero watched this being in dread, he could already feel her power all the way over there. She must have been at least five thousand years old. Heart pounding he watched as she swept an elegant hand through her hair before turning to face him properly. Her face was creasing in confusion. Her pale skin almost glowing with the fiery ashes lightening the sky. 

"The little Hunter returns at last. But he is far too late. What will the little Hunter do?" Her voice carried a pleasant ring along with her bell charms that overlapped in her bun. But Zero didn't say anything, his eyes fixed on her mouth. A mouth covered with blood. 

"Look at you. You truly are twins. Destined to curse all who love you. Like a caged bird." Breath halting in his quivering chest Zero watched as the Pureblood took a step forward. 

"Stay Back! What did you do to my parents to Ichiru." He screamed. Mouth going dry his eyes widened. 

Laughing the vampire in front of him crouched down, eyes of liquid catching his every move. A mocking smile appeared at his white lips smeared with blood. She paused there just looking at him. The wind the blowing away from them fitting their sides and fluttering their clothes. The Pureblood breathed in, opened her mouth wide to hiss. 

"They murdered my beloved." She croaked, turning her head but never did her eyes stray from Zero’s form. 

"Killed him in cold blood, destroyed my love." She spoke louder with a groan. Her hands started to twitch and grab at the muddied snow like a crazed animal. She back hunching and face creasing in agony. Eyes bright pink gone hazy. 

Seeing her lost in thought, Zero took a slow step back.

He had nothing to defend himself with and Purebloods were a hundred times stronger than Level E's. But he had too… 

"They must all pay. I will not forgive them." She growled and the next moment the clearing was bare. 

She disappeared. 

Panting with adrenaline Zero wasted no time in running. He didn't know where she went but if one kept moving than one were less of a target. Tearing through the smoke and ash Zero saw his home in the distance engulfed in flames. Praying that at least someone was still alive he ran into the clearing. Skidding to a halt he saw the true horror of what he was up against. 

There must have been at least five Level E's tearing apart his parent’s dead bodies. He didn't know if he saw his brother in that mass of twisted bloodied limbs. All he could hear was the tearing of flesh and the crackling of the fire. 

The very home he had been thinking of leaving behind. 

Frozen his eyes wondered to a glittering metal in the snow. A gun. It was his Grandfathers gun. 

How it came to be there he didn’t know nor did he care. There was a gun just a few feet away. Would it still work from the wet snow, did it have any more bullets?   
Those thoughts went through his mind, even if his body was stiff as a board unmoving. He could feel the bright flash of heat as windows shattered from the fire. Could hear the moaning wind and smell blood. 

They must have smelt him, for one by one the Level E’s lifted their heads up like, a wild pack of dogs. So be it, taking a step forward Zero let the momentum carry him towards the gun. Grabbing it he had no time to aim as they fell upon him. Firing the gun kicked back jarring his shoulders as the bullet went through the first vampire’s head. 

One down, turning he fired again aiming for the head but getting the chest instead. He tried for another shot before rolling away from one Level E’s strike, and their red eyes. Coming up short he fired again, only to hear a resounding clicking noise. Empty. 

He tried to run he really did, maybe towards the trees or to his family. Instead he was slammed into the frozen ground, felt them tear into him. 

Screaming he twisted for all that he was worth as these monsters bit and clawed him, tearing flesh and bone. His screams soon turned into horrible gurgling. 

Body going past numb he watched as the Pureblood came into view. Breathing became difficult as blood filled his lungs. Struggling he saw the Level E's disappear and her face replace them. He couldn't help but look passed the snarling mocking tilt to her mouth, nor did he hear what she was saying, as his ears were ringing. 

He looked passed those bright crazy eyes and saw pain, loneliness, isolation. 

This creature reminded him of that Level E back at the Hunter’s Head Quarters. Would she kill him so he could reunite with his family? Was she a merciful rabbit god?

Lifting a hand he thought had been torn away he patted her chilled cheek. Her mouth paused and her body turned stone cold, but those eyes. It was the eyes that he saw.   
He wanted to tell her what he saw, but he had no voice. Slowly the ringing dissipated from his ears and her voice echoed in his head.

“Do you mock me now? Do you feel the pain that I have felt after you killed my love? After I was locked up after I was forced to eat. After I was forced into…” Her voice faded as the wind picked up disturbing the bells on her. 

Zero couldn’t help but feel calm when he smelled her. The scent of cherry blossoms brought about fragments of memory with his twin and mother as they had walked down a park filled with the flowering trees. Their home was surrounded with them. 

“I will not them rule over me! I will not be a trophy.” Watching in detachment Zero let his body go limp. He couldn’t feel the pain as much now.

And he didn't have enough breath to waste on her anyway. 

No he wanted to turn his head to look at his family. Letting his hand drop he attempted to turn only for the Pureblood to grip his chin. Her eyes were staring at him.   
They were still hazy, though the pink was burning brighter.

“You look just like him.” The soft voice of hers rang in the empty clearing of carnage. “So full of life and that glare. Are you perhaps the ghost of him? Come to scold me. Where has my beloved gone to? Will you keep me company as I sit caged again?” 

Feeling frustrated and wanting to just die Zero shut his eyes tightly. 

Gritting his teeth he opened his mouth croak out two words that he hoped were audible. “Kill me.” 

“Don’t say that, never say that! He would never give up.” She ranted above him. “I have one, I have one, the other doesn’t matter.” She kept repeating. Zero opened his eyes and glanced at his house, his family remains and breathed out. 

“You won’t die I won’t let him die again. Stop looking at me like that.” She suddenly screeched even though Zero was not looking at her. 

Being lifted without feeling it should have scared him, drowning in his own fluids should have frightened him. 

But he didn't feel much of anything including the searing pain on his neck as the Pureblood bit down. 

Eyes open to the heavens Zero merely blinked. He was surprised he even had enough blood for the Pureblood. Gasping his last few breaths, vision long gone he waited for death not salvation. 

But it didn't turn out like that, instead he was given life. 

The Pureblood that destroyed his home, and killed his parents. That tore into his throat, forced her own blood down his throat. 

She really was just a poor twisted creature.


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes open Zero was momentarily startled to see light. Blinking he turned his head on the smooth velvety surface. Grunting he pushed himself up, only to knock his head on something. Yelping he glanced up, light shined through a thin strip of the ceiling, but. 

Looking around he found that wasn't true at all, he was in some kind of box. 

Twisting he pushed the top, feeling it inch aside. Breathing heavily he pushed again straining his muscles. Grinding his teeth the top slowly moved enough for him to escape. Grunting with the effort he let gravity drag his body down, landing with a huff. Panting he looked up into a twilight room. No windows and no furniture besides a box, no it wasn't a box not really.

Shakily getting up, his legs shook as he saw what had held him prisoner. It was a coffin. Why the hell was he in a coffin? Blinking his mind swirled with half formed thoughts. 

He remembered his home and family. Fuck his family.   
Twisting around Zero saw nothing that looked like a way out, nothing but the four walls connecting to a high dark ceiling. Stepping headlong he almost fell, catching his fall on the cold bricks. He looked down at his attire.

He was dressed in a silk black and white kimono. Why the hell was he dressed in a kimono and nothing else. Where was his shoes? Bringing his hand up to his throbbing neck he scratched hissing at the pain, he brought up said hand. His nails had grown abnormally long along with his cuticles. A wispy something dragged across his nose, going cross eyed he reached out with his other hand. He felt his hair that now apparently reached his back. 

How long was he asleep down here, stashed away? Becoming more concerned and agitated he tugged on his bangs feeling the painful pull of the move. Where the fuck was he and where the hell were his clothes. Bleakly he tried to center his racing mind. 

 

First thing first get out of here. Running his hands across the dimly lit area he found hard brick scraping at his palms. He found loose dirt and weak holds but no way out. It must have been over two hours before he stumbled at the first small cry.

It was a pitiful cry, like a kitten looking for its mother. Breathing harshly, body vibrating Zero waited for the sound to repeat. It took a few minutes but he heard the clamor again. Limping his way to the left Zero almost fell when his foot caught a rough patch in the brick network. Stooping he could hear the crying more clearly at this level. Tapering his eyes, he tried to figure out how to get to the little creature. 

Blindly patting around the area he jerked only to fall inwards as the bricks gave way. Shouting hoarsely he groaned as several bricks toppled onto his sore back. The crying stopped with the commotion. Struggling to get back up he eyed his surroundings.

It looked like a small enclosed area no bigger than a cubicle. That wasn't what caught his eye. 

It was the small bundle wrapped up in furs that had his throat tightening up. In the middle of the room at the very center was a small green and golden tree. The tiny branches had small delicate leaves veining there way outward. 

The bark beheld a soft looking dark brown and green, spotted like a zebra's pattern. If he didn't know any better it could have been a bonsai tree.   
Near the base where green grass sprouted was a bundled up baby. 

Inching his way forward Zero hesitated. The baby was wrapped in fine silk and was evidently glowing a milky white. 

Two icy blue eyes blinked up at him, clear as a blue morning sky. Wiggling the thing mewled, when Zero stood there it resorted to crying softly. Swallowing Zero scrutinized those tiny fangs flashing in the baby's mouth as it cried. What the hell was this thing; he had never seen a vampire baby before let alone knew what to do with it. 

Maybe he should leave it here. 

Seeing waterworks spring up he gritted his teeth, thinking about his own twin brother. Wheezing, he slowly picked up the babe and awkwardly positioned the bundle in his arms. Upon looking at the creature he noted the skin was pale and cool to the touch, its little head had reddish brown hair upon the red crying face, and its tiny hands were fisted. Add that to the crunched up face and you had a disgruntled toddler. 

The thing stopped squawking after Zero had picked it up, now trying to burrow into his chest. Bringing it closer Zero watched as the glow around the baby softly died as did the tree. The leaves started to brown and curl inward, withering along with the grass. 

The soft brown spotted trunk was cracking, drying out an ugly yellow color. Before long everything was dead. The tree was twisted back on itself like a brittle twig. Edging away from the dead plant Zero looked down at the baby. 

Trembling he slowly moved back to the first room. He tried to remember what was said about vampires. or even babies. Well for one he knew that only true purebloods could get pregnant. But he didn't recall any bloodlines celebrating this event. Ducking under the debris Zero grunted in pain and slammed his knees on the sharp bricks. Jerking back he looked down at the baby. It had latched onto his fucking chest, biting straight through his shirt and into his skin. 

Growling he hissed, removing the small mouth from his chest. The thing in his arms instantly started to shriek out and wiggle like a fish. 

It's opened eyes were the scarlet red of a vampire and its mouth was smeared with his blood. 

"You little shit. I shouldn't have trusted you." He ground out. Placing the vampire on the cold stone floor Zero moved away from the monster but something was wrong.

He was having difficulty moving and breathing. He could barely stand, his skin was heating up. Breathlessly he tugged his kimono wrenching it away from his bloody chest. The pain from the bite was getting worse.

Looking down his eyes dilated at the wound. The vampire had bit his right peck near his nipple. Its teeth marks looked like a small rodent had bit him. Blood was leaking out but. It was the mark that was appearing on his skin that had him faltering. Murmuring his eyes dropped and his energy waned, falling without control Zero laid there on the cold stone, blindly watching the thing squirm and whimper. 

Body twitching he thought this was it; this was how he would be killed. Not by a Level E or Pureblood but by a baby. Shuddering he let his eyes close and breathed in the musty air. Growing cold, stomach in cramps he watched dispassionately as the vampire slowly crawled over to him. He would have been surprised but he couldn't even feel his face anymore. Like a puppet without stings. 

The vampire inched its way up to his heaving chest. The child's hands, which were previously free of wounds, must have cut them while it crawled towards Zero's stiff body. Small bloody hands gripped his tattered front, smearing its blood around before it resumed biting into his chest. Jolting he glanced up at the ceiling, mind awash in horror and humiliation. There must have been poison in its bite that was doing this. He had never heard his Master tell him about poisonous bites that paralyze the victims, but apparently this one does. He could hear the baby purring as it gorged on blood. 

Nauseating and dizzy he felt when the mouth dislodged from his flesh. He could feel tingling from his trapped limbs and breathing once again became steadier. But his stomach god his stomach, throat and head were killing him. 

Whimpering he forced his body to curl up bringing the little terror with him. Eyes burning and gums aching, he snarled in the dark. He knew on an instinctive level what his body was pushing for and he would have none of it.

He would not become one of those bloodsuckers. They killed his entire family right in front of him. Burned down his home. He would not enter blood lust, would never partake in blood if it was the last thing he'd do. Focusing on the weight in his arms and the soft cooing he unclenched his muscles. 

Grunting he heaved out a breath, "Just great. Now what am I supposed to do." No answer echoed back to him. 

Looking at the crisscross marks on his arms he deduced they were made from the attack with the Level E’s. Tracing one white mark, he tried to remember if vampires even had scars. He knew from his Master’s stories that if a human had been bitten by a Pureblood they too would become a creature of the night. Their fate interlocked with that of the Purebloods. 

If the victim did not drink their Masters blood, then the victim would eventually lose all control and became a Level E.

Monsters who cared nothing but the next meal. Did this sorry state of affairs harkin his own future. He didn't feel any different, didn't want to eat anybody. Did that make him a Level D, an ex-human vampire hunter trainee? Sitting up Zero looked down at the baby that was sleeping happily in his arms. 

A small opening through the brink wall was pure luck. Zero more or less stumbled upon the tiny slit hidden right by the second room. Squeezing through, he came out stepping into knee deep water. The narrow tunnel, though dim and musty, was as good as he was going to get. 

Slipping Zero almost fell traversing the dank passageway. It soon became apparent that he was in an underground tunnel, when light shined hollowly up ahead. It was night, in the distance he could make out city lights. Glancing back at the entrance Zero could make out a small mound on top of entry. 

A whimpering noise startled him. The baby wiggled up against his front with a hand clenching onto his kimono. Now that he was out in the open, he wondered what to do with the little vampire. 

He had wanted to go to the Hunters HQ but, they would most likely dissect and experiment on the infant. Looking down into those blue eyes made his thoughts clear. He couldn't let them have the baby, even if it was a vampire. It was just a baby, a newborn. It had no ill will. Grunting at the flash of pain he narrowed his eyes on the little monster that was again teeth deep in his chest.

Maybe he had to revise that last thought after all. It took several minutes of him prying the vampire from his chest before he began his short trek to civilization.


	4. Chapter 4

Shivering, he forced his body to move. He began to notice small silvery scars on his chest. Opening the kimono from the front he saw more of them.   
It almost looked like tiny veins to him. Good god it looked like he was ripped to shreds. Swallowing dryly he continued on. 

The highway was becoming more condensed with cars and the sound of people as he neared. Buildings began to crop up along with track homes. Bare bruised feet slapped against stone when he came across a festival of all things. 

The baby had long since stilled any movement. If Zero wasn't holding the infant he would have thought the vampire had died. As luck would have it, many people were dressed up in festive kimonos. Venues were hocking their ware and games were set up. Loud music pounded the streets. Colorful banners celebrating the New Year. 

He just didn’t know why, New Year passed by for several weeks ago. Leaning against the stand in shadows, Zero scratched at his neck. To his fortune an unattended cloak by a folded chair grabbed his attention. Swiping the article he wrapped it around him and the baby. 

Pushing off the wall he ventured into the fray, people jumped into him as he held his neck tighter. Some seemed to notice that something was wrong, for a few heads had turned in his direction, but he easily lost them in the crowd. 

 

Faltering, Zero tried to seek out a better advantage point away from these people. He just needed to find where he was. He hated to admit it, but maybe he would run across a noble vamp and shove the baby at them. He knew from his Master that Noble vampires, or Level B's, were not as rare as Purebloods. 

But they had power and influence and well just as arrogant. They would probably love to come to festivals like this to pick off whoever caught their attention. Mind still on that thread Zero almost missed it. It smelt sweet, snapping his head to the left, mouth filling with saliva, Zero was dazed. It was strong over powering like a Pureblood, but that thought derailed as another scent caught his attention. It smelt of life and copper. Feet already leading him to the source his mind blanked as the red liquid came into view. 

 

A small girl had evidently fallen and scraped her knee open. But it wasn’t the sweet scent. The baby wiggled once before settling down. Head pounding, eyes stinging, Zero felt the first true horror of what he had become when his gums started to ache and pulse in time with his heart. Bringing up a trembling hand to his mouth he felt for elongated teeth. 

Half yelling, he dug into his neck further where that Pureblood bit him. People were beginning to step away from him now. The sweet smell was back. A girl around his age was staring at him. Her long brown hair pulled up artfully with beads and small strings attached. Wine colored irises drilling holes into his core. Breaking eye contact he ran through the thinning crowd towards a narrow alleyway. 

 

Feet hammering he all but tripped over his bruised feet stumbling to a halt near an over filled trash can. Heart and lungs worked over time as his mind spun. "Vampire." Gasping he spun around looking at the figure that stood in front of the opening. It was that girl with those dark chocolate tresses and red wine eyes. She took a step closer wringing her hands. Zero watched as her coat parted revealing an iron rod probably made of steel, engraved with writing. It almost looked like a Hunters weapon. 

Tightening his hold on the baby, Zero willed the little one to stay quiet. If a hunter found him along with the baby it would be all over. They would both be experimented on.   
"Do you go to school with Kaname?" Zero speechless stood there as the girl rambled on. "School? What are you talking about." She jumped at his voice, flustered she shook her head.

"I'm sorry I just assumed you would be a student celebrating... I'm a perfect at the school you see and I still don't know everyone there and my dad always says…" Zero blocked out her voice trying not to move every time she took a step closer. 

Her smell was starting to get to him; it was too strong . She smelt of ginger and vanilla with a hint of mint, the same sweet smell that had him lose it moments ago. It was intoxicating. She took another step waving her arms about, what was she stupid? "Get back." Zero finally shouted. 

He could feel his eyes burn and the ache in his gums. He had to leave; he didn't want to attack anyone. He refused to go into bloodlust. Backpedaling Zero slammed into the wall, sliding down on weak knees. 

"Please let me help you." She quickly took out some type of phone the likes he had never seen before. "You're hurt." 

 

"I don't need your help." Zero spat at the girl who did not listen and kept inching forward. Her eyes blown with concern and determination spoke volumes. "Yes you do. You can barely stand on your own." Getting frustrated Zero growled out, hissing. She stopped there with wide eyes looking at him like he was an animal. 

Composed she lifted her arms away from her hidden weapon. Her eyes shining in the darkness of the alleyway. "Please I can help you. I know what you are." 

 

"You don't know shit!" Zero exclaimed as he tried to stand and flee but his body didn't want to move and instead he sort of flopped around. How fucking mortifying. "My name is Yuuki, Yuuki Cross what's yours?" Blindsided by the inquiry Zero blinked away the burning pain.

"You’re weird." He muttered at last, looking at this Yuuki. 

Pleased Yuuki shrugged her shoulders, "I get that a lot. So what's your name?" Pausing Zero debated on what to tell her. Maybe she knew about the Hunters if she knew about vampires. But his last name, "Zero."

"No last name?" Shaking his head slowly, he glanced at the weapon again.

"Oh." She said only now realizing what had caught the others attention. "Don't mind Artemis. I only use it if I have to. My dad says to always carry it around and be prepared. But to tell you the truth I only brandish it when I'm doing my perfect duties for the night and day class. But I never extend it to its original form." Zero look at her again trying to decide. 

She didn't look like a hunter, the hair was too long and her arms were not actively muscled. But maybe she was just a trainee, who happened to be over the age limit about five years. Fuck it.

 

"You…You know about vampires." He muttered looking at her face for any recognition or plight. He figured he was observant enough at reading people, hoping that stayed true. Yuuki’s face creased, her eyes darting to the right than left. 

So she was thinking on what to tell him. Yuuki finally huffed and bent down to Zero's height. 

Biting her lip she nodded to no one in particular, before once again looking at him in earnest. "Yes. You see my dad created a school for them so vampires and humans could learn to coexist. And live side by side. I'm not supposed to tell anyone but... He's been working with the Hunter Council and the Vampire Council to make this happen." She stopped and looked at a shell shocked Zero. 

"Oh no it isn't bad really, everyone seems to get along and Kaname is a big help in that… And since I know you’re a vampire though I don't know what Level. And you’re not attacking so." 

"Why. Why are you telling me all this?" Zero interrupted. His voice cracked as he stared at the wall. 

"Why are you catering to those bloodsuckers? Don't you know they attack and kill without remorse? Why are you so cheerful talking to a complete stranger!" He gritted out, remembering how his whole family was torn apart, how he was ripped to shreds and, and cursed by that Pureblood. 

 

Feeling the babe move Zero instinctively hunched over covering the bundle. Maybe not all of them. As if his thoughts had been heard Yuki continued on. "I know this might sound silly but I feel no danger with you. On top of that when I get nervous I tend to talk without thinking. But it’s almost like I’m welcoming a long lost friend, strange I know. But you must know Zero, not all vampires are bad. That's why Kaname is trying to show the Council that you can live without…" 

"Don't lump me in with those Vampires." Zero spat at her, his face creasing in a grimace. Yuuki looked like she wanted to say more but a different voice answered instead. 

"Yuuki step back now." 

Snapping his head up, Zero was met with a tall lean young man, with golden brown hair. Eyes steel as stone and voice just as thick. This was a Vampire Hunter. Quivering Zero's breath froze in his chest. 

 

No he would not allow them to take away the baby. He would not have them experiment with it like they had with those Level E's.

"Kaito this is Zero I was telling you about on the phone."

"Yuuki do as I saw now. We are dealing with an unknown." The man repeated in a severe voice that took no for an answer. Zero stayed where he was, not moving an inch. He knew a Hunter when he saw one. Even though this Kaito looked absurd with an orange and green kimono, Zero wasn’t fooled. This man smelt faintly of clover and steel. 

 

Snarling Zero tensed up his body. He would not let them obtain this child. "But he wasn't going to hurt me so calm down. We can bring him to the school." The man glanced at Yuuki.   
"He didn't bite you did he." Shaking her head, Yuuki denied the charge. "I promised him we would help him." 

"Yuuki stay behind me." Kaito ignored her, continuing to watch Zero for any sudden movements. 

Zero for his part knew the man was just waiting for him to move threateningly. It was a classic Hunter trick. 

Heart pounding and lungs expanding, Zero felt his body trying to give him enough strength to run and live. But in reality it was just making him wobble and sick to his stomach.   
He was so hungry and tired. If this was it then so be it. It was better than dying at the hands of a vampire. 

“Yuuki! Kaito! What’s going on?” A third voice interrupted them. Another man came into view, just as tall and imposing with blonde hair tined in back. 

Kaito took out a short sword. “This thing just awakened you can tell by his skin and smell Kaien.” The man neared taking in the picture. 

Zero just about had enough of this little get together. “You leave Zero alone; he was doing just fine before you butted in.” Yuuki shot back.

"You can't trust an awakened vampire Yuuki and…" Kaien paused with a frown surfacing upon his face. 

"Did you just say Zero?" The man inched closer startling Zero into ramming his shoulder against the back wall. 

The resulting impact must have startled the baby for it let out a terrified wail. Everyone stopped short on that sound. Than time sped up.   
Yuuki gasped and covered his mouth even as Kaito jerked into action, ramming the previously hidden gun as Zero's body attempted to flee, or lunge he didn't know. 

Pain shot through to his very core, igniting his nerves on fire. Yelling in agony he dropped like a lead brick. The baby struggled and cried out in fear in. 

 

A shadow appeared along with a burning pain to his forehead. The man had his gun trained on Zero's head. "Do not move you filth. Yuuki quickly get the baby from him." Trying to speak Zero instead coughed, his eyes refusing to focus, his body burning with the poisonous bullet in his blood stream. 

The wailing increased as hands not his own, reached for the bundle. Grunting with the effort Zero clung to the baby. The Hunter must have had enough and whipped his head.  
"Let go of that baby Vampire. I will not allow you to harm it." The man shouted, Yuuki pulled free the baby. 

 

Heart pounding, head ringing Zero blinked away the tears that sprung from his eyes. The last thing visible was his hand reaching out and Yuuki's horrified gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

The noise was what first alerted him to conscious. The next thing was his pain level. Everything hurt. His whole left side burned. Trying to bring up his left arm, he was halted from the restraints on his wrists. 

"Kiryuu." Snapping his head up, Zero stared at the man standing a few feet away. It was the Vampire Hunter. Glancing down he saw his right shoulder bandaged up.

"My God Zero Kiryuu. It is you isn't? How did you survive?" Grunting Zero watched the Hunter even as he tested the restraints on his wrists, "Who are you." The man paused, his face creasing in pain as a sad smile briefly flashed on his white lips. 

 

While the Hunter was debating, Zero found the restraints were made of Hunter quality after a few short tugs. "I wouldn't move around too much. The anti-vampire bullet grazed your shoulder, but it still left traces of poison in the wound. I'm sorry about the attack. Kaito didn't mean to. That boy can become trigger happy though." 

Gritting his teeth Zero lowered his head, "So I'm…" Slowly nodding he man waved a hand in the general direction towards the bandage. 

"You were affected but not severally." Several moments passed before he went on in a more light hearted tone.

 

"I once knew your parents, my name in Kaien Cross. You might have heard of me." Cross that moniker kept echoing back at him. He remembered his Master once say a man named Cross was within the Hunter fold. Looking closely, Zero pinpointed the small label the man wore on the inside of his grey jacket. The mark of a higher up Captain depicting four slashes.  
"You knew my family?" He croaked out trying to clear his dry throat. The man nodded his head before he stepped up to the bed.

"They were good people. Zero what happened?" Swallowing Zero looked away. The room he was in was painted an off blue color, the windows were open and the evening sun was just setting. Looking down, he saw someone had also changed his clothes. Not wanting to think about that right now and the personal offence to his body.

Zero watched the sun set over his new scars across his body. He didn't see the vampire baby either. Were they even now experimenting on the thing? 

"Zero I know it must be hard for you, but we have nothing but speculations to go on. I haven't informed the Hunter Council yet, but it's inevitable for them not to run into the last scion of the Kiryuu bloodline. On top of that you went missing for more than three years. You along with your family were legally declared dead." Shuddering Zero brought his eyes to meet the Hunter's dead on. Three years? Last family member? So everyone was dead and… three years? 

 

Kaien sat down at the edge of the bed, his hand patting Zero's. Snarling at the contact from this complete stranger, he slapped the hand away. "What do you want to hear, that I saw my family being slaughtered. That I saw those Level E's destroy everything. That a selfish insane Pureblood destroyed my life. That I lost three years." He knew he was ranting but he couldn't stop, everything was flowing out of him. All the pain and anger, the resentment. And the scent, Kaien's scent was driving him crazy, it smelled strong and oily, his stomach was jumping with nausea. 

 

Panting he squeezed his bed spread, arms shaking with the effort. "Zero calm down I'm trying to help you." Whipping his head around, he stared at the Hunter in disbelief. 

"Help me? I'm a fucking monster. How are you going to help, put me out of my misery like you did to that baby?" 

"NO." Kaien said loudly standing. "I'm here to help you and that child you brought in." Settling down Zero looked at the man's shaking fists by his side. 

The way Kaien held himself and the way his eyes tracked Zero's every move. Those eyes showed determination and honesty. "What did you do to the baby." Zero waited several moments before he got an answer. Kaien huffed out a breath before sinking down on the bed. 

"The baby is with Kuran right now. We aren’t certain what she is, so they have her under surveillance. This I'm told was due to the rarity of a vampire baby being born without prior knowledge." 

"Kuran? The Pureblood?" Nodding Cross shifted bringing up his hands to rub his eyes. The man had dark circles under his eyes. 

 

"Yes, Zero please tell me something so I can take off those restraints. How are you truly feeling?" Zero skimmed lilac eyes at said restraints, trying not to feel affronted that the man basically wanted to know if he was going to fly off the handle and kill everyone in sight. 

Twitching at the idea Zero looked up. This man was supposedly friends with his family, and a Hunter. If he was going to put his trust in someone it might as well be him. 

"Tired, hungry, confused. But not homicidal." Smirking at the face the Hunter made had Zero feeling slightly better. 

"The baby I found after I escaped that… that, box." He stuttered on the last word, changing it mid-sentence before moving on. He wasn't dead, only the dead were honored with coffins. "I found her in a separate room with a peculiar tree. I grabbed her and left." He paused wondering if he should have told the man more but he still didn't trust him fully. 

Nodding Cross scratched at his unshaven face. "I can do a certain ceremony if you are up to it." Pausing at lightly tracing the marks on his arm, Zero tilted his head in question. 

Clearing his throat Kaien went on, "I have been researching ways to if not find a cure for ex-humans, than to delay the transformation of becoming a full-fledged vampire." Breath hitching Zero twitched out of shock, "What are you getting at, can you stop the spread?" 

Nodding, than shaking his head Kaien started of slowly, each word working through his clogged throat.

"It's difficult to explain and like I said I have only done the research, but it's called the taming ceremony. Where an infected person who was bit can take on a sort of tattoo that would stop the spreading of the transformation and thus I think activates when the ex-human would try to bite someone." Seeing the hope flash through Zero's eyes Cross brought up a hand to stop any questions. 

"I don't know if this will work, I had found it in the old archives only senior ranking members can access. You have to remember that I believe this was intended for normal humans not Hunter bloodlines." Seeing the blank look enter Zero's face Kaien stilled. "Zero your Master was Toga Yagari correct." He waited for the teen to nod. "He did tell you about your lineage correct?"  
"What do you mean the Kiryuu family?" Sucking in a breath Cross looked behind his shoulder towards the door. "Zero you do know we have traces of the mutated vampire genes right?" 

"Vampire genes!" Zero spat looking at Cross in horror."What the fuck are you talking about Cross." 

Swallowing the man slumped down and ran his hands through his hair. "Zero, I'm going to kill your Master when I see him." Looking up at a white faced Zero he quickly went on. 

 

"It's not the end of the world; all Hunters have some traces of vampire in their bloodline from the Ancestor. You do know who that is right?" Seeing the slow nod had Cross smile.  
"Good, that's where we get the extra strength and spell powers to hunt done Level E's and criminals in the vampire society. Don't worry the genes don't affect us much further than that. Some few who are closer to their direct descendants might have longer life spans, but they are far the few between." Breathing in deeply the man looked at Zero's clenched fist on the bedding. "Why didn't Master tell me about this?" He whispered harshly. 

"The only reason I can think of to leave you in the dark would be because you never finished your training. Zero look at me this stays between us ok? If this got out it would wreak havoc on the Association. No one knows this outside of the Hunters. I also want you to stay quiet about the Ancestor." Seeing the nod the man shifted, "As I was saying earlier I don't know if the taming ceremony will work on you, but we can try." 

Taking a deep breath he nodded firmly, after learning all this he wanted to try. It was better to stay as he was then succumb to bloodlust. 

"I can take the mark. But." Here he looked at Cross's face, seeing the caring visage. "She forced her blood on me Cross, will this even help." Cross hummed; "well I don't have your blood work in yet so I can't say for certain." 

Zero relented looking at darkened window. Wondering if he really did have just a few short months until he fell. Bloodlust was a terrible thing to go through. Bloodlust made a vampire crazed with no logical movements or thoughts. "Just tell me one thing first; has it really been three years?" 

 

"It has." Cross chimed in, getting everything ready for Zero's mark. 

"Kaname seemed to agree with me that you have been put to sleep by the Pureblood who attacked you. Those silver scars can attest to that." Grunting Zero traced some of his scars.  
"The Pureblood who attacked my family. Who was it?" Cross paused in his unwrapping to remove a handcrafted knife. "Shizuka Hio." 

"Hio," Zero whispered as he grabbed at his neck.

”Or the Madly Blooming Princess, since her bloodline tended to go insane. She put you to sleep, I assume forcefully, to heal your wounds. Why? I couldn't even guess.” 

"Put me to sleep? Was she the one who controlled those Level E's then?" Cross continued with his preparations in the background. 

"Kaname seems to think so. As for being awakened I don't know much, but from what I gathered you woke up prematurely of your own violation. That's why you have the scars." Looking up at the Hunter, Zero waited until the man was ready. 

Being marked first thing upon waking was not ideal for his body but he wanted a safety net as soon as possible. Even if it was an imprisoned brand. Besides if he still wanted to hunt down Level E's and illegal vampires than he had to take said mark most likely. 

Who would want to work with a potentially dangerous ally?

"Ready?" Seeing the hesitation Cross set everything aside on the table. The ceremonial knife glinted off the artificial lamp light. "Zero, you know you don't have to do this right?" Looking up quickly he opened his mouth to dispute such a claim. 

"Zero you don't look like you would fall. And we can try these new blood pills that came out recently. As you know we have taken your blood to be tested. But everything points to being stable." Gritting his teeth he scratched at his chest. It was becoming annoyingly itchy. "Just get it over with. The Hunter Council won't take me in otherwise." Kaien paused before coming to the younger's side.  
"They still might not, Kiryuu may be a powerful bloodline dating back to the Ancestor, but they might consider the cons outweigh the pros with…" Seeing Zero's face the man wavered. "Well you on their team." Zero glared at the bed spread rubbing his chest. He knew all that already, his Master made it abundantly clear there were snakes in the Hunter Council. 

 

The older Hunters were a distrustful bunch. He had firsthand experience when it came to his brother. His brother who was dead by Level E's and that Pureblood.

"You could forego the training to stay here." Whipping his head up Zero stared at the veteran Hunter. "I don't know if Yuuki told you, but I'm the Headmaster at this school. Zero a school that supports both humans and vampires." 

"A mixed school. What are you trying to pull here, that's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Vampires attack humans. They kill them or enslave them for their blood and sick pleasures."Kaien paused a moment, his face pensive as his body moved towards the open window. 

"So you think. You know Yuuki isn't really my daughter. It was Kaname Kuran who found her and brought her to me." Stopping momentarily Zero watched the older man's face. "As you probably now know the Pureblood Kuran is high up in the Vampire Council, one would even term him the Prince from his Bloodline. He was the one who helped me create this school for both humans and vampires to exist. He was also the one to create the blood pills, with his best experts." 

Scoffing Zero narrowed his eyes. A vampire taking pills instead of real blood? That was too much for him to comprehend. Vampires were in essence born to fight and kill for their food, they were predators and humans were their prey. It was as simple as that. 

"Zero this school has been open for the last two years, sure there has been some incidents but for the most part it's working. Think about it, both races working together, ah the love."  
"I've heard enough Cross just give me the mark." Sighing the man bent down to Zero's height. He waited until Zero pointed at the bite mark Hoi had left. "This will sting a little, I'm wetting the area, But please Zero at least consider it." Zero remained silent as he felt the ice cold liquid on his neck. A school infested with vampires, was this guy nuts? Looking at Cross's concentrated face with tongue sticking out, he had to wonder. 

 

"What mark will it display?" He muttered looking off to the side. Cross grabbed for the powder lathering up the area. "It depends on the individual's taste; we actually have to have a symbol ready and waiting for this to work. I was hoping we could try the X sign I have here." The man brought out a golden pin depicting two lines crossing over into an X shape all together creating four strong lines. 

"Not all marks are the same, think of them like birthmarks. Once the spell is uttered the mark will take shape of that person's soul. Or at least incorporates their emotions and into the symbol that was chosen". Zero looked up through his hair. Hair that was way too long for his liking. 

"So we won't know the entire shape of the mark until it's appeared?" 

"No exactly the symbol we have will take a big part in the overall design, but there might be changes due to the person's inner soul. This casting of Hunter magic is pretty old; the scholars are still trying to work out the kinks. So if the shape comes out as a mouse don't blame me." 

Huffing Zero settled down, scratching at his chest again. It was now an annoying burning sensation. "You said the baby was a girl?" Nodding the Hunter became serious as he put the next powder on Zero's nape. 

"Kaname took her into see a specialized Dr. I haven't heard much but she hasn't eaten anything as of yet." 

"She hasn't eaten?" 

"No, but all the same I never thought I would see a newborn vampire." Cross paused as he searched for the final oil. "I told you earlier that I came across her in the same place I woke up in, surrounded by bricks I heard a cry went to investigate there the baby was. She was under a tree." Cross's look gave the younger an uncertain chill down his spine. 

"No one else was around?" Shaking his head Zero rubbed at his irritated chest. "Dammit what did you do to my chest." Zero finally complained. 

He looked down but the white gaze was in the way from the bullet wound. "If your chest is hurting you than we can check it after we finish the mark. It's ready when you are." Taking a deep breath Zero slowly relaxed his tense body. 

"Go." Without hesitation the Hunter picked up the knife and made a thin cut across Zero's throat where the Pureblood had pierced his skin. Hissing he felt the blood well up and drip down his neck. 

"Hold still." The Hunter warned before he pushed his hand against Zero's cut skin. Words of the ancient language of Hunter magic spun the spell upon his skin. He could feel the hot flash like iron melting into his pores before an icy cold enveloped the area. 

Zero tried his best to stay still, focusing his mind inward. Body twitching and neck muscles bulging he grunted in relief as Kaien's hand left his stinging flesh. Panting, eyes squeezed shut; he felt the discomfort gradually dissipate. "It’s a fitting mark. This symbol here shows two different cultures working together. I made it myself for the schools symbol you know." 

Eye twitching Zero leveled the man with his best glower. 

"You didn't mention that beforehand Cross." 

Sighing, eyes shut Zero waved his hand around before a cold metal object was placed there. Cracking open his watering eyes.  
Zero met with his mark. It was shaped like an X with dark lines. In the middle were two arrows that looked like swords. The same image also showed at the end of each dark line. 

 

"Now all we have to do is let it heal than put some color on it. 

"Color?" Voice cracking he cleared his throat still looking at the details. 

"Your family's coat of arms color for their blood lineage." Lightly fingering the red skin he jerked at the zapping pain. He watched as Cross unlocked the restraints from his raw wrists. With the pain of being branded began to fade the new one became more pronounced on his chest and shoulder. Cursing he grabbed at the area.

"It will be painful for some time." Cross nodded at his wounded shoulder. "Anti-vampire weapons tend to leave lingering burns on its victims if not treated quickly. Oh and here." Kaien put down his burden to grab a small bottle from his coat pocket. Holding it up, he presented the item to Zero, before setting it down on a nearby desk.

"These are the pill's I was talking about earlier. I have been told they go down easier with water." Looking at the bottle filled with the white tablets Zero quickly felt anger and humiliation just looking at it. 

 

Silence reigned as Cross packet up the rest of his supplies. He briefly paused at the door, looking over at Zero's hunched back. "I will leave you for now, but think about what I had told you earlier. Oh and I'll come by to check that shoulder of yours later too." 

 

"AM I a prisoner or can I leave?" Zero spoke just as the man was departing. "No but I wouldn't leave the house either. Oh and one more thing, Kaito will be patrolling around the academy perimeter so try to stay away from there. Night." With that he disappeared around the corner. 

 

Huffing Zero lay back against the pillows lightly tracing his new mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reviewing.
> 
> Wanted to highlight what’s happened so far. This story is an AU. Zero was attacked by the Pureblood Shizuka Hio after the Level E’s. He never finished his training due to being put to sleep by Hio for three years. So a lot of things are new to him. He will also be more informed, due to Cross feeling guilty about not protecting him and his family. More to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a story in progress I will be adding new tags and warning. Thank you again for reading.

He must have dosed off, for the next time he woke the sun was out and Yuuki was standing by the now open door. Blinking away the sleep Zero moved against his protesting muscles. The mark must have taken more out of him then he thought it would. 

 

It essentially acted like a charger, draining away a little of his energy so it could stay activated. Or so that was what Cross had theorized, sending small to moderate zaps of pain if his body's chemistry changed over much. Basically it would warn him if he were on the brink of becoming a Level E. 

"Zero you’re up. Did you want to come down? I'm trying to make some breakfast before I go to school. Though it's not working too much." Yuuki rambled on making a face at the last few words. He was a little hungry. Rubbing at his shoulder than chest, he looked up at Yuuki. 

"I'll come down." Smiling brightly the girl said some more gibberish before disappearing, leaving Zero a little out of his depth. Looking around he saw a new pile of clothes and assumed they were put there purposely. Getting up he grunted in both pain and annoyance. His legs were stiff along with his shoulder. And itching like hell.  
Looking down at the pristine white wraps he shifted his eyes. Fuck it he wanted to see the damage himself, quickly ripping away the bandage he spotted a mirror to the far left by the open window. The first thing to catch his eyes was his silver hair. It was shorter than he had at first thought. 

 

Though still far too long, reaching a little past his shoulders. He would get that cut today. His skin was white, not the peach he had three years ago. Eyes looked the same though, still lilac, normal pupils. 

Hesitating, he opened his mouth; he could see that his eye teeth and canines were longer and sharper right off the bat. Snapping his jaw shut he squeezed his eyes closed hands becoming fisted at his sides. So it really did happen, he was attacked and bitten by a Pureblood. But…but that also meant that his family was gone. 

Tears slowly ran down his scrunched up face. Gone for three years. Gone, three years how was that possible? Mind awash in grief he wondered, was he crying because he missed his family or because of those lost three years? What a screwed up thought. 

 

A banging noise from the kitchen jerked him back. Breathing heavily he opened his eyes spotting the mark on his doppelganger. Still there and looking lifeless without a shred of ink. Blurry gray and black lines. His bullet wound was already closed, thanks to his healing, but it was still colored in a black and blue vortex. That wasn’t what caught his attention though; it was the strange pink raised scar on his chest that had him pausing. It looked almost like a large K tattooed on his left side.  
Running a finger on said scar he twitched feeling almost empty and lightheaded.

Shaking off the foreign feeling Zero donned the clothes starting to head down to the noisy kitchen. He paused as his eyes rested on the little white bottle. Kaien had said something about them serving as a blood supplement for vampires. He hated the very thought but what if his hunger was more than just food. Scowling he opened the door only to halt. His back was ridged and his stomach was in knots. 

Eyes once again found the tiny bottle. Breathing through his nose he wrinkled it, still staring. Irritation soon followed defeat as he grabbed the bottle and downed a single pill. Throwing the bottle on his bed he quickly made his way down the hall. Unfortunately he didn't go far; cramps seemingly came alive like fungi. Saliva invaded his mouth and cold sweat started to hamper his movements. Swallowing he veered towards the open bathroom just in time to puke in the sink. Miserably retching he had the nerve to gloat; this is what he got for thinking such poor thoughts of the dead. 

Splashing cold water upon his face, he took a deep breath before washing out his mouth.

Passing the happy family pictures along the hallway Zero stopped at the mess and utter destruction in the kitchen. Yuuki was currently measuring the milk, while she conveniently forgotten to lower the three boiling pots on the stove. Sighing, he strode over to the stove, quickly looked at the contents before either lowering or turning off the flame. He saw his mom cook enough to know when you were boiling away the meal. "Oh thank You Zero, I'm trying to cook for someone. 

They're coming over and I thought I could surprise them." Looking at Yuuki Zero glanced at the set table. "Where's Cross?"

"He stepped out for a minute. I think it was school related." Nodding slowly Zero made his way to the living room. He needed to talk to Cross. 

A sweet smell invaded his nose, the same smell he caught the night he met Yuuki. It smelt like rain almost with a dull undertone of something less mint perhaps? Looking at the girl bustle around the kitchen he had to wonder if he was really smelling her, like an animal. It was a particularly disturbing thought. 

Stilling his movements he watched her travel around the kitchen. He could also hear the fast pounding of her heart and the veins flooding with blood he realized a moment later. Swallowing he quickly spotted the open double glass paned doors. He needed fresh air now. 

Marching out to the covered patio, he breathed in the air. Grimly looking out into a park and past that to the school buildings, he had to wonder. Wonder if this was now his life, always running away when a scent got the best of him. Hearing the front door open, he caught a sharp smell of the Headmaster Kaien, but something else lingered behind that strong Hunter smell.

 

Turning around he was blindsided when a second individual met his eyes. Stiffening Zero felt his hair rise at the second man. He looked like an ordinary young man at first glance, but there was no mistaking that vibe of a strong vampire, nay a strong Noble. Hair as black as a ravens and the sharp eyed stare captured his soul. 

How dare, Cross bring in a vampire, a Level B at that, into his space when he had no weapons for self-defense. An annoying snarling sound seemed to echo through his racing mind and pulse in time with his beating heart. 

"Kyriuu stop that." Cross said softly in a patronizing tone. Zero snapped his head towards the man only now realizing he lips had been raised like a dogs, and the growling noise had ceased. 

"Kaien you dare." Zero whispered harshly as his eyes tracked the newest addition. The Noble in return was looking right back at him in the eyes, a challenge if he ever saw one. 

 

"Takuma I haven't seen you here in a long time, is Kaname with you too?" Yuuki happily intruded. The Noble's face changed from a blank canvas to a startling caring visage as he regarded Yuuki's question. This noble didn't have a smell like the other two, he smelled of a subtle barrage of fruits almost like strawberries and melons. It was unnerving that a man, a vampire could even smell like that. 

"Zero please can you come with us for a moment? I'm going to the Moon Dorm and was hoping you could come along for the tour." Snapping his thoughts back from beyond, he looked at Cross's relaxed pose. A posture that was far too unperturbed along with the big fat smile on the man's face. "I will not…" 

 

"I want to come to!" Yuuki overrode his declaration as she hastily left the room to get her coat. 

"Cross." 

"Zero its important or else I would have left you alone under these circumstances." Cross whispered for Zero's ears alone, even though Zero knew for a fact that this Takuma overheard them. 

"Now let me introduce you two. Zero this Takuma Ichijo the vice president of Moon dorm and Takuma this is Zero." 

Looking over at the Noble Zero almost twitched at his introduction. He almost gave away his confusion about Cross's deliberate expulsion of his last name. Bringing up a hand to his suddenly aching chest he looked at the silent Noble. 

The silence was broken as Cross went on blithely. "Zero this is so great. Now I can show you around the academy. And possibly get you to sign off on those papers to become a full-fledged student here. Why you could help out Yuuki with her the Guardian duties. "Narrowing his eyes on Cross's manipulative form he almost snorted. The man was sure persistent.  
Sucking in a deep breath he blatantly noticed Yuuki coming back pleading to come with again, irrupting anymore talk on the subject. Feeling unease Zero finally relented. 

Cross nodded before Yuuki happily continued on. "I'm going with Zero and Takuma." Yuuki said ignoring her father's words as she stepped out the front door. Zero didn't move a muscle until the noble turned and exited. 

Zero turned his blazing eyes towards the Hunter. "Not a word Cross." Zero harshly spat as he too left. Up ahead he saw Yuuki with the noble. She was practically skipping around the man.

"I can't believe you would let her be so close to that blood thirsty monster." Zero glanced at Cross's pensive face. The Hunter was also looking at the couple up ahead. "They have known each other for about four years now. I know Yuuki has trouble making friends so I do trust Takuma. He's a good man." 

Zero looked back at Yuuki's turned back, "a vampire is a vampire." 

Nodding the man waved his right hand down. "And a human is and human." Twitching Zero looked aside.

 

"What does the Hunter Council think of this?" Cross hummed as they walked through the tall iron fence welcoming them to the Cross Academy proper. Taking the right they soon came across several signs referencing something called the night class. 

"The Hunter Association are currently working with the Vampire Council." Looking back at the two, Zero had the inane urge to pull Yuuki away from Takuma. Their scents were mingling creating havoc on his senses. They eventually came across the Moon dormitory. 

Pausing he watched in disgust as the smells started to register for him here too. They stunk of vampires, and Yuuki was walking up those steps. Shaking his head he marched up from behind Yuuki. He had enough of this; Yuuki in his opinion was a sweet naive girl who saw everything good in life. He didn't need to be around her for more than an hour to see that. And he was not going to let a Pureblood, who could spell blind the most proficient of hunters, get his hands anywhere near this girl. 

 

"Ah the awakened vampire, did you come to grace me with your presence I wonder?" A new voice with a bored haughty tone, spoke up. Glaring viciously he saw it was another tall vampire with long wavy toffee colored hair. Zero clicked his teeth together, grounding his back molars. He hadn't even met this woman and already she despised him.  
"Don't call me that you blood sucking monster from hell." 

"Zero!" Yuuki gasped as he shouldered his way in between the two, making certain that Yuuki was no longer breathing the same air as these pompous creatures. "You need to apologize." Ignoring her he kept his eyes on the vampire.

"No need Miss Yuuki." 

 

Takuma slowly turned gesturing for the female vampire to leave, before heading up to the dorms. Still watching the them Zero made sure his voice carried. "Make this quick Cross I have better things to do." The door opened as Yuuki and Zero followed the Noble.

 

The first thing that hit him was the smell. It smelt strongly of hard cider for the most part. Underneath that he could detect roses and something else. The second thing that caught his eye was the sheer elegance this open floor plan had. The floors were of pure white marble, leading to a grand staircase of dark hard wood. The ceiling seemed to go on and on with delicate crown molding and depicting various pictures of mid-18th century towns. 

The furniture was top rated as well, with large windows wrapping around the whole first three rooms. It looked like a palace more than a dorm. Glancing at Cross Zero chose to keep his mouth shut for the time being on this matter. 

"This is so beautiful. I want to take some pictures." Eyes traveling to Yuuki, who was hopping around in wonder, he had to comment. "You're supposedly a Class President and you never came here?" Just how much did Yuuki really know about vampires? 

Twirling around she laughed with a dusting of red upon her cheeks. "I did once before the school opened but Kaname takes care of the Moon dorm while I handle the Sun Dorm." Catching movement Zero looked up to see several vampires entering through two dark double set doors. Feeling naked without any type of weapon Zero tensely watched them set their eyes on Takuma's form.

"Welcome back." Nodding the noble smiled like a perfect Politian.

 

"Thank you. Hanabusa I want you to show the Headmaster to the lab." While the noble was out giving commands Zero noticed several were looking his way, what was worse they were also eyeing Yuuki. He could tell even through the blank masks that many sported curious.  
Cross looked the same as ever, the Hunter not giving any emotion towards the power play at hand, and Yuuki. Zero was swiftly calculating on what he wanted to speak to her about vampires after this little meet and greet. 

It seemed another vampire tagged along, one Seiren. He didn't know much about her. Just that her light features seemed to hold elegance that foretold power. Zero silently left making sure Yuuki was in front of him. Walking through the maze Zero somehow got too close to the blonde haired vamp. The smell of the man wasn't very subtle either, pine and grass mixed with something else. Said blonde vamp turned around smiling an off charming grimace. "I'm Aido Hanabusa are you the one that brought in the little bundle?" 

Staying silent Zero estimated he was a Level B vampire with his power. His scent was subtler a clean white washed scent mixed with sandalwood. Getting back on track he mentioned a little bundle, meaning he knew about the baby Pureblood. 

That indicated that this Noble was also a high ranking vampire here. Was he fishing for clues on how much Zero really knew about the situation? "The silent type are you, Mr. Awakened Vampire?" Grounding his teeth Zero saw the victory flash upon Aido's face.

"Don't call me that or I will kill you." Laughing the blonde had the nerve of slapping his shoulder, stiffening Zero narrowed his eyes on Aido's controlled movements. 

The man was poised to attack and ready. Zero had to wonder what this Hanabuse was up to. Did he deliberately want to see Zero lose his cool in the corridor? "I like your tattoo." Still being ignored the vampire went on. 

"You know your rather strange for a Level D.” The man spat the last few words out like it was a contagion.

"I wouldn't mind taking a few more samples from you though." Fuck this; even without a weapon he was going to kill this little shit.

"Hanabusa enough." Seiren's harsh voice penetrated the air waves as they turned left, stopping ahead of two clear glass doors. On the panel above said doors was the word for Lab. "Chairman Cross we're here." Takuma politely pointed out needlessly.

"You've made some improvements." Cross was saying as he stepped through. 

"Wow this is all knew to me. When did you open this area up?" Yuuki commented as Zero walked in last. 

For a small Lab he had to admit it was impressive. Not as large as the one at HQ, if he recalled, but just as well stocked. The set up had three separated doors."Well when the distribution of the first blood pills went out it was trial and error so I made a few new adjustments. I also refurnished the set up here." Aido was saying to the group, but Zero was only half listening.  
No it was something else that was slowly leaching his thoughts apart. He could feel something almost tugging at his chest. The smell in here contained mostly of cleaning products and old blood, but underneath that he could smell her. 

 

Eye twitching, hand moving to his chest, Zero took a step towards the back room that was currently closed off. He could almost hear her now, crying. She sounded in pain, but why? "Zero." Yuuki called, but her voice might as well have moved rock. "Zero are you alright?" Breathing in deeply he had no words to give, instead he move forward. 

No one stopped him; he should have been more concerned about that. Roses and cherry with a hint of mint blasted him through the now open back door. It was dark in here, with little light. The floor was an off colored white same as the walls. Beautiful flowing tapestries and throw rugs in different colors finished up the small room. A hastily enacted rocking chair, heater, and a babies bed was stationed by the back wall. Wincing at the burning pain at his chest that felt like red ant bites had him swiftly moving to the little girl, who was crying. 

All background noise faded as his eyes stared into her bright tearful ones. She was cold, hungry, and scared. 

Picking her up gently Zero watched as she quieted down with her pitiful mewling. She instead started to burrow in his chest before a quick pain signaled that she bit him again. Zero should have felt disgusted, should have stopped this vampire even if it was just a baby. But he couldn't, his body wouldn't let him. He felt she needed this comfort after being stuck here. Lilac eyes were swiftly checking over her body to make sure she wasn't hurt. 

Was this what it was like to partake in blood? To give in, to be satisfied? 

"I see, so you are a Fida after all." 

Snapping his head up at the dark tone Zero met with a man possibly around his own age. Long dark brown hair, just as glossy as a ravens, and penetrating wine colored eyes that echoed strength. But also held detachment. This man had the same unnerving feel as did Shizuka Hio. This was a Pureblood vampire. Holding the child tightly Zero was frozen as the Pureblood glided across the room. 

 

“Not only that but a premature awakened vampire.” His smell was so subtle Zero didn't detect it until he was only a foot away. Roses, a strong scent of roses and mint. He involuntarily inhaled the fragrance, his chest tightened throat drying out. 

The mint was overwhelming, creating a fog in his mind."Who would have thought that a lowly level D would become a Fida." Snapping out of it Zero detected the underlining tone of disgust. He loathed this vampire already. Snarling in warning Zero took a step back. Mind trapped he felt more than saw his body change its posture. 

 

He became still and alert. Felt the sharp pain pulse through his gums. Snarling became hissing as he warned off this threat. 

The Pureblood stayed where he was in a casual relaxed stance. Words became meaningless as he looked for a way out. Taking a quick step forward he jerked back dislodging the baby from his chest as the Pureblood swiftly covered the distance.

Whining out in displeasure the small baby wiggled before pausing upon the Pureblood. Her small body shook and became still as those blue eyes watched with inhuman intelligence. Hissing like a deranged cat Zero watched the Pureblood smile down at him in amusement. One hand lightly holding his chin, he had the gall to say, "Quiet." 

The vampire looked on in cold mirth, like Zero was nothing more than a bug. Tensing he tried to will his body to move, but the oppressive aura was swamping his judgment. Scrutinizing those red rimmed eyes, Zero stood stock still, instincts and warning blazing through his chaotic mind. He saw the Pureblood go for the bundle possibly to take her away. Back to this cold room with little light. She didn’t like that, didn’t like being alone and cold. 

 

Forcing out his words he glared at the vamp. "Step back." When the Pureblood didn’t Zero shifted his stance. Smiling the Pureblood leaned down looking at the side of his neck. "An unsightly mark. A Hunter mark." Moving away at last, the Pureblood started to walk back towards the door. "Come Kiryuu." Finally getting his voice back Zero harshly spat on the floor. 

"I don't care who you are, never touch me again you filthy blood sucking monstrosity." Marching towards the door ready to anything he was met with Cross's profile near the front entrance along with Yuuki. "Kaname when did you arrive?" Yuuki shouted. 

"What are you doing Level D." Aido's voice was raised in anger as the vamp came up to Zero. At the same time Cross's voice echoed Yuuki's. 

Looking instead towards the bigger threat Zero quickly recessed the Pureblood. 

Kaname Kuran, the supposed Prince. 

This was no enemy that his weakened body could take, not without a weapon. He didn't even think he could take on the two nobles. He hadn't completed his training and was apparently asleep for three long years. But just thinking of Kuran made him crazy. "I won’t let you have her back. If you think I’m going to let you put her in that room again than you really are an idiot. She doesn’t like the dark and cold. There’s no sound for her to listen to. And she’s lonely." 

He spat before even realizing what he was saying. "Don't talk to Kaname like that you filth." Aido shouted at the sidelines. "Zero calm down now." Cross interrupted.  
"Kaname a little explanation?" The man finished.

“Zero is that the baby?” Yuuki softly intruded, her face was in awe as she inched closer. Nodding he let her hold the bundle only now looking down to realize that his chest was a little bloody from the impudent bite. 

“Oh Zero what happened, here let me. You need to take better care of yourself.” Trying to ward her off he caught Hanabuse regard Kuran with a lost expression, the others were not far behind. “Kaname are you sure?” And right there as the Pureblood nodded did Zero realize who really was in charge here at Cross Academy. 

Kaien Cross might as well have been the figurehead at this point. “Everyone here is informed of the newest events. Hanabuse Why don’t you start?” 

“Yes Kaname.” The man turned to the other occupants of the room. In all there were seven people not including the baby. “It was earlier confirmed that the little Miss is in fact a true Pureblood.” Aido paused as everyone took this in. Zero for his part could have told them without the testing. Looking down Yuuki was currently holding the tiny fist the baby girl was making. He could tell it was amusing and enlightening for the small Pureblood. 

“When we first got a hold of her, she wouldn’t eat so she must have bonded.” Aido left the words hanging as Kuran shifted his focus on Zero. “No she did establish a Fida bond with the Level D.” Anger and irritation slowly appeared on Zero’s face. Aido was flabbergasted, waving his hands around. “Kaname are you serious? This uncouth ex-human bonded to the Miss!” Shifting so he was more or less in front of Yuuki and the baby, did he speak. “What are you talking about you freaken blood suckers.” 

“Look he doesn’t even know what that is. He’s living under a rock, no worse.” Aido shouted right back in righteous anger. His whole body was vibrating with energy. Seeing the tension rise Takuma politely raised his hand to garner the group’s attention. 

“To answer your question Zero, when a newly born Pureblood takes its first breath they will look for a bond with their caregiver. Usually it would be the mother, but if no such thing was possible the baby would latch on to the next best thing. A host that is compatible with the Pureblood’s unique tastes. This in turn is called the bond, when the baby bites the host it creates a bonding mark that changes the host’s genetics over time to allow the Pureblood to partake in their blood. Newborn’s can only be sustained by the liquid if I’m not mistaken.”  
Kuran nodded, “That’s correct. The Fida for feeder, as the host is known to be, will take care of said Pureblood within that Pureblood’s household. The hosts have always been nobles of high ranks.” Here he paused slowly looking Zero up and down in pure repugnance. Hairs rising from his arms, Zero ground his teeth. Who did this Kuran think he was? He was nobody in Zero’s opinion, just a vain vamp like the rest of them. 

 

“Yes I see but, the little Miss has taken to him and the bond a little too quickly. I believe Zero here has already started to feel the little Miss’s emotion to a certain extent. Am I right?” Takuma pointed out gesturing for Zero to confirm or deny the question. Pausing at the words Zero for once stopped looking at the vampire, instead he thought about the words.  
Nodding slowly he opened his mouth debating on how much he should say. “It’s not really emotions per say, more like the scent of her emotions.” Looking up he didn’t like the way Kuran was looking at him. Like he had surprised the Pureblood and the man was recessing the threat. 

“Kaname that’s where I’m confused about all this. How can a Level D be able to bond with the little Miss. “ Seiren spoke up. Her strong voice had Zero almost jumping from the unexpected input. 

“Hanabusa.” Kuran spoke gesturing to said Noble. 

“Right, well simply put it’s impossible.” He started, walking around the others he reached for the laptop. “The Level D would not have enough blood to sustain the feeding nor would they have the right chemicals. Since they started out as humans they are co-dependent on their Masters blood for the rest of their life. They also have an extremely short life span.”  
Here he showed the statistics to back up his offered information. “Now a Level C could potentially become a Fida if they had ancient blood running through their familial. A Noble would be the next best thing if a Pureblood could not be found. And on another note, most Fida’s are in fact of the female variety. It’s the baby’s choice in that department though.” Opening up another window to show the group, Zero looked at the bundle. The baby was asleep currently. None the wiser of what was going on. 

“Well that is interesting.” Cross cut in looking at the sleeping girl. “A Pureblood connecting to a Level D, like the motto here at Cross Academy.” The man rambled on. 

“Indeed,” Kuran spoke slowly, he turned to Aido, “Hanabusa I want you to collect more samples to figure out if we can’t break this bond, in the mean time we will have to find a new room for the Level D here, Takuma. Seiren I don’t want anybody to know about this, so if you find someone with this sensitive information please let them know the error of their ways.”

“Hold on.” Zero chocked out roughly. “I never said I would be staying here.” Zero cut through the tense atmosphere. 

 

Everyone stopped and looked at him. “Zero why don’t you want to stay here. Maybe we could more you into the Sun Dorm!” Yuuki exclaimed as she rubbed the baby’s hair. 

“No.” He shot the idea down at once. No he didn’t owe any of these people, they were all strangers to him. “I’m not going to stay here and become a blood bag to a Pureblood. I’m not going to stay here in a vampires Dorm full of vipers.” 

“So you would leave a defenseless child to its death?” Walking away he halted at the words Kuran through his way. Looking over his shoulder he snarled back at the Pureblood. He had the same aura as Shizuka Hio, that Pureblood who destroyed his family. Controlled those Level E’s and. And he remembered her insane eyes of anger, pain, and agony. 

“You should be happy Kuran. There will now be one less Pureblood for your spot.” He saw Kuran jerk back before the man could correct his emotion, by that time Zero had left with a group of gaping individuals.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking hurriedly out through the front doors Zero couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. Here he was talking about the righteousness of the Hunter code, when he himself was the biggest hypercritic. The sun was still up by the time he reached the barns on the Academy. 

The path sort of set his train of thought when he had seen the equestrian signs. There he met the most beautiful horses. Their coats were shining, their tails brushed and their eyes a happy glow. These fine beasts were truly the epitome of health. 

Taking refuge in the shaded barn, he watched one white mare prance around. He didn’t want to admit he was hiding from the blood suckers and Cross. It was still sunny out and he hoped that would deter them from going out to find him. It wasn’t like in the books for real life vampires. 

They wouldn’t die from the sun unless one was too weak and injured. Mirrors were actually a commodity for them. They were vain for a reason. Religious artifacts were seen as an irritation more than anything. Only true anti-vampire weapons could kill vampires. 

Observing the white mare kick out towards a bay he let his mind wander. What did he really want now that he was here? Did he want revenge so bad that he would forsake an innocent life, even if it was a blood sucker. He just couldn’t see himself living here. The only ties he had were Cross. 

He startled momentary at the smell. 

He heard her before the door opened. Yuuki’s bright smile lit up upon seeing him. She didn’t say anything as she ventured over, looking out towards the pasture. 

“I always like to come here and think.” Her eyes overlooked the giant trees surrounding the barn. It was quiet for a moment; the only sounds were that of the horses. 

“I was afraid of vampires once.” Jerking his head up Zero puzzled out her abrupt change in speech. “I don’t have any memories before living with Kaien. My first memories were of running away from a vampire. Kaname appeared and saved me before I was caught.” Disturbed by this, he looked back at the white mare; the horse stepped lightly over to them. 

 

He got up to hand the mare some hay, needing to do something with his body. White took it without question. Right there was a true maiden of no nonsense. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Hearing her move over to him he saw her shadow, before he saw her somber face. 

“I overheard from father about what happened to your family.” She paused before turning her face up regarding Zero. “I’m not afraid of vampires anymore. I wanted you to know that and…I would really like it if you stayed here Zero, for me. I don’t really have any friends, and I know I can be a klutz some times, and I know I’m annoying. But- But I really like you and was hoping we could be friends.” Breath halting in his chest Zero wheezed out a startled gasp. No one ever said that to him before, no one ever knowledge him like Yuuki seemed to. Not since his twin. 

“Yuuki I don’t want to hurt you or.” He paused biting back the words that he sought to tell her. “You won’t hurt me Zero, I trust you.”

“You have only known me for a handful of days.” Zero pointed out irritably. 

Laughing she nodded, “And that was all I needed, Zero is Zero.” Snorting he turned around to lean against the metal bars. “And you are you.” Could he really just stay here? “Why do you trust Kuran. “ This has been bugging him for awhile now. Was it because he saved her life? Was it a debt he held over the girl? “No I trust him.” Shocked at the speed of her answer he watched as her face set in determination, eyes sparking and cheeks reddening.

 

“I mean he not only saved my life, but he gave me all my memories of dad and the people here at the academy. He has helped me out so much, and not once has he wanted anything in return. He’s always coming over and is nice…and…and I.” She paused as a bright red hue covered her face. She laughed it off shaking her head. “You ask if I trust Kaname and the answer is a simple yes.” Rubbing at his chest Zero looked down at the small bandage. 

Did he want to condemn an innocent life and leave naive Yuuki here for the vampire vipers? Did he really want to leave the baby, who felt lonely? “Yuuki thank you.” Straightening to his full height he quickly left the girl. Her scent was becoming stronger the longer she stood there, making him crave. 

A hint of mint, than gone again. 

He was hungry; there was no question about that, this feeling was only getting worse. Clutching his chest as a strong hollow ache hit its crescendo, he slowly breathed out letting it pass. He tried to staunchly tell himself it was all due to hunger, but it was more than that. He didn't have a place to go from here. His family was gone, the Hunter Association was put on hold, everything seemed on hold. 

Damn it he needed to talk to Cross about this. 

Quickly making his way back, he noticed several students in dark clothes stare at him; some even blushed as he walked by. They must have been the day students since it was still light outside. After getting lost twice he made it to Cross's house. The place was deserted for now. He even tried those pills with the same result. 

Was this because of his awakened status or because of Shizuka Hio's bite?

 

Looking around the silent house, he meandered from room to room that was open. Seeing nothing but tracking everything, his mind a million miles away. The kitchen was the last stop on the wandering tour. It was there that his eyes cleared to see several half horizontal damaged cook books. Grunting in the disarray formation he went to fix the damn things when a memory popped up unbidden. He recalled his mother loving to cook. She was the one to introduce his brother to the finer arts of homemade cooking.

Ichiru was actually quite devoted about the subject. The memories were hazy, but he could recall seeing his little brother sitting quietly, writing down what their mom was saying. Diligently asking the right questions, before he would start to make his own version. 

Zero regarded the kitchen than the book in his hand that he must have picked up. Maybe cooking something would help ease his thoughts. Opening to a random page he got to work, making sure the Chairman had everything he would need. Gathering the ingredients he felt himself loosen up as he progressed, making certain to follow the book to the letter. It wasn't until much later that he wondered if he went overboard. 

Three full course meals later he was done. Beholding his finished product, he was beginning to realize that maybe he needed some deserts next. The fridge was packed with food anyway. Getting to work he was half way done when Yuuki came in. She stopped dead in her tracks as a guilty Zero rubbed his neck before scowling at the finished frosted cream covered velvet cake. Shifting he glanced up at an astonished Yuuki who was biting her lip.

Pursing his own he looked down. "I was bored and hungry." Laughter erupted from the room as Yuuki stepped into the kitchen.

"Zero this looks amazing, so much better than dad's master pieces." She went to grab a colorful chip before he could say anything. Waiting in belated breath he wondered if the food was any good. Her face scrunched up before she grabbed another one. "This is soo good. Here have one." Before he could complain she shoved the food in his mouth. 

Chewing reluctantly, he had to admit it wasn't too bad. 

The front door opened as Zero was getting out the last of the deserts to Cross's boisterous voice, "What's this smell! Did my lovely daughter learn how to cook?" Walking in through the dining room Cross stopped fleetingly as he watched Zero's puffed up cheeks and Yuuki grabbing a cream puff. "Look what Zero made for us." Looking around slowly the man nodded as he pursued one dish after the next, walking in he took a fork to the pork giblets. Raising the fork he seemed to be appraising said food. 

"Dad stop that and just taste it already." Smiling the older Hunter did. Eyes lighting up he stood straight glaring down upon Zero's form. Cross said nothing for a full minute until two words were uttered, "It's good." The man paused again than, almost as an afterthought he went on, "But not as good as my master pieces." 

"OH dad shut up." They both burst into merriment as Zero stood still extremely puzzled. And with that their dinner was served at the Cross household. Sitting down Zero watched as Cross became playful and happy with Yuuki. Both joking and enjoying the meal. Looking at them made him both happy and depressed. Happy that he got to see Yuuki and Cross smile. Cross was far too serious most of the time. 

Depressed and ashamed to feel that way because he remembered his family nights, with him and his twin sitting down on the floor while the fireplace was going. His mother quietly humming to a tune, his father reading a book. 

Looking up at the two he became aware of their scents and presence again. The food had only momentary masked them. Stomach queasy from the food, he abruptly stood ignored the inquiries as he headed up to his temporary room. Shutting the door he went to the open window. It was dark out tonight with no moon to give light. In the distance he could imagine those vampires up and about, getting ready for school of all things. 

Was the Prince of all vampires even now getting ready for literature? Snorting at the thought his mind wandered to that little baby girl. What was he going to do about that? Couldn't they find someone else to take care of the vampire. "Zero can you come to the study?" Twitching he reluctantly left his room. The lights weren’t on in the study, indicating the man hadn't shown up yet. Walking in he flicked the light switch on eyeing the massively oversized mess that was Kaien's desk. 

Walking over he flipped some of the documents, not at all ashamed at snooping. Served the man right if he just left papers lying about for anymore to take notice in. One folder did catch his eyes. Cross Academy, written in neat script. Frowning he took it out of the disorganized pile. Opening it, he thought the contents would be about the general school grounds in total, but it wasn't.

 

On the next page over Zero caught the words of, "new drugs in system", to "don't know the cause." Putting down the folder he had to contemplate what Cross was researching here. Knocking cleared his mind as Cross entered to room. The man was silent as he looked around, before closing the door softly. His whole body language had transformed from happy to dour. Tensing Zero waited for the man to send him packing. 

"Zero Kiryuu." Hesitating Zero looked back at the chairman, no the Hunter Kaien Cross. The man only ever said his full name when he was serious. "Your test results came in, please sit down?" The man motioned with a flapping hand. Narrowing his eyes Zero stiffly followed, if Cross was acting like this than it had to be something important. Maybe he really was being kicked out. He was just a little amazed the man was only moments ago being silly. Exhaling the man sat down at the desk.

 

"I'm not going to bullshit you. On paper it shows you to be a Level D and stable. But in actuality you're unstable." Sucking in a deep breath he tightened his fists. He felt weighed down; swallowing his licked his chapped lips. 

"I thought that once a Pureblood bites you and offers their blood…" Nodding the man slowly began. 

"That is true, after the human was bit, if a Pureblood gave them their blood than it would create a bond that would stabilize that human. They would still have to partake in blood to stabilize the bond. But in this case you were not only put to sleep forcefully to heal, but you also woke up prematurely. You said no one was there when you first came awake?" Zero grunted as he moved his stiff body, feeling anger rise. Standing he turned to the open window. 

"No one that I saw, only that tree and the baby." 

"The premature awakening must have overlapped your chemical imbalance creating a false falling as it were. Your body does not register the bond. There might be something else though that could be the trigger." Shoulders hunching his eyes stared unseeing. "So you're saying I'm fucked." Walking over to the teen Cross grabbed his shoulder. "No, Zero we can beat this. I've been working on a thesis about the different vampire Levels. There might be more to the Levels of unique vampires. It all comes back to strong will and the willingness to live though." He was cut off as Zero slapped the insulting hand away. 

"Are you listening to yourself Cross! Strong will, the will to survive? This isn't a story book, this is my life. My parents and brother were murdered in cold blood because of a Pureblood. And now because of her I'm going to fucking fall to a Level E just like the ones who killed my family." He shouted towards the end. Cross frowned at the young man, "The blood pills…" 

"They don't work." He gritted out. Seeing the confusion he laughed mockingly gesturing towards the door. "I took eight, each time I had to throw up. They don't work for me Cross." Feeling wetness gather at his eyes he ruthlessly went on. 

"Does the Hunter Association know!" Silence preluded that loaded question. Cross finally nodded shortly. "They now know you are a stable Level D like it was written on paper. They just don't know the extent of it." So they knew that the last Kiryuu was a Level D. 

They would probably cut ties and even now were gearing up to take him down. 

"Zero please let me do some more research on this, with Aido's and Kaname's help I believe we can find a better pill at the very least, or you could drink my blood."

Recoiling from the thought alone he spat on the floor. "I would rather die than except help from a Pureblood, the same class that fucked over my family's life. I would rather commit to su-"

"THAT"S ENOUGH." Cross shouted, breathing harshly the Hunter grabbed Zero's shirt and shook the youth. "Don't you ever say that again, do I make myself clear?" The Hunter barked. Sucking in a breath Zero glared back trying to loosen the fist. 

 

"Yes I understand. I understand that you felt guilty about not being there. You don't really care, it's just the guilt."

"I promised your father that I would take you and your brother in if you ever needed it. I PROMISED." The Hunter hissed in righteous fiery. Stoically the Hunter removed his hand and took a step back when Zero stayed silent. "We have to talk about the other issue soon." 

"What," Clearing his throat Zero tried again. "What other issue?" He roughly spat still hyped up. 

 

He didn't care what Cross promised he wasn't there, he wasn't there for them. Sighing the older Hunter take another step back, his face pensive and white. 

"The baby you picked up and bonded with." Body tense he had nothing more to say and Cross knew it. He nodded his head, going for the door. "Just think about the option from before. Stay here so we can research this, go to school and be a kid." Leaving after those parting words, Zero gritted his teeth slamming his hand down upon the desk.

 

"Don't talk to me about those leeches." He hissed in the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. I wanted Zero to be more rounded in emotions; he still is a teen and having trouble finding his own path in life. Yuuki is kind of hard to figure out, wanting to protect the people she treasures yet still has a fear of them leaving her. Cross is a masked manipulator but he does feel sorry for what happened to Zero. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading, more to come.


	8. Chapter 8

The next couple of days were the worst. He stayed mostly confined to the room, but even that was taking a toll. Last night he dreamt of nothing but those soul sucking eyes of Shizuka Hio. It made it worse by his recall of her pink bright eyes staring him down. He could still feel her pain.

But a vampire wasn’t supposed to feel pain, they weren’t human. She had no right to look like that when she was the one to kill his parents. 

Feeling claustrophobic in this house, he decided to leave. Heading towards the small enclosed forest by the gates, his mind was awash with haunting scenarios. 

 

He very well could leave right now, and be done with it. He could try tracking down Shizuka Hio by himself. Maybe he could execute her before he fell. Falling to a Level E where madness awaited and torment followed, where his fellow hunters killed him. 

Throat dry and chest itching again, he ignored the call. He could leave Yuuki and that little leech. 

That innocent baby that would soon turn into the rest of those bastards. He could.

Feet leading the way to his destination, he was disheartened when he noted the familiar path to the Moon Dorms. Stopping he looked up at the lighted building, feeling the itch and pull. Tightening his fists he went in with no clear thought, nobody was there to stop him.Hanabusa's equipment was there, but no sign of the blonde. He did however smell something slightly familiar, almost like snow melt and ozone. 

 

"Come in." The strong voice of one Seiren spoke from the baby's room. Walking over, he saw her by the crib near the fussing baby. "I do not know how to handle her. She keeps fussing and moving about." Seiren spoke in a monotone voice, with no expression to be found. It was almost baffling that a person can talk like that. Trying not to smirk at the ridiculous picture, he looked down at the bundle. He couldn't help but link the baby to his little brother. 

 

Noiselessly blowing out through his nose Zero picked up the babe. Seiren watched but didn't move. Watching this little life shift into his chest with those two bright blue eyes had his heart wrenching. How was he supposed to take care of another being when he himself could barely survive. 

"She has quieted down." Seiren paused, before going on, her face smoothing out. 

"Kaname wants to speak to you." Snorting Zero didn't look up. As far as interactions went the Pureblood showed nothing but contempt for him, so why would he bend over backwards for the stuck up bastard. "I'm sure he would." Well too bad, because he didn't want to see the drama queen. 

 

"That I do Level D." Snapping his head around, he wasn't at all surprised when said Pureblood stepped into the room. With one nod he even chased out Seiren. Slowly walking to the far wall Kuran took his time before speaking. His pose was arrogant, and his voice had a mocking politeness. It made Zero ground his teeth at the fake overtones this man could have in a single sentence.”We seem to have gotten off to a bad start.” Here he paused, waiting for Zero’s acknowledgment. Zero just looked up at Kuran. “You don’t say.” Zero deadpanned.   
“I would like to know more about what you remember from Shizuka Hio.” Stiffening Zero narrowed his eyes; he would rather not recall any of that shit.

“Why?” 

"Hanabusa had time to test out more samples." Zero snorted as he watched the Pureblood. What Kuran really meant was that Cross told them the news. Why couldn't the arrogant blood sucker come out and give credit where it was due. 

“He has run into some abnormalities with you DNA makeup. To better understand if we can break the bond, we will need more samples. “ Kuran stopped moving than as his eyes tracked Zero’s form in a strange intense way. 

Zero would deny it but the whole man put chills down Zero’s spine. The way he became motionless at random was not normal. The way his body stilled was almost likened to a dead body.

“Do you like Yuuki Cross?” 

Blown away from such a random question left Zero sputtering. “What are you getting at Kuran.” Still standing stationary the Pureblood finally looked down at the baby. “You are an unknown that suddenly appeared and Yuuki just so happens to be attached to you. Tell me Kiryuu how did you awaken by yourself.” Shaking his head Zero shifted in his spot. 

“I don’t appreciate being interrogated from you of all people. And I don’t like how you are being overly obsessed with Yuuki either. What, you think I didn’t notice?” Zero lashed out tightening his hold on the baby. His whole body was buzzing with energy. 

“What’s your game vampire?” 

"While you remain a Level D you still have some uses to me, not including keeping the little Pureblood alive." Eyes widening Zero stood still as he watched Kuran announce this to him. “That being said you present a problem Kiryuu. No vampire has ever awakened alone after being put to sleep. On top of that you should have instantly been thrown into bloodlust upon awaking. You are an anomaly.” Gritting his teeth Zero felt his agitation rise. Kuran was treating him like a disease or a pawn. The mint this bastard was putting out wasn’t helping either. 

“I’m not a monster going to attack every living thing within reach unlike you. I’m not a cold blooded murderer.” The Pureblood had the audacity to sigh before taking a step forward, than another, and another. The damn vampire’s scent was thickening the air like a clout of fog. 

Chest heaving he was beginning to feel that overwhelming pain again, that hunger. Wine colored eyes passed before him. “You say vampires are monsters, yet have you seen anyone here attack the students? Have you witnessed a murder here at the Academy Kiryuu? Enough of this. We are even now working on trying to separate the Fida bond, but until than I will not allow you to slip and hurt those around you." 

"Fuck you." Zero snarled as he held the baby closer to himself. 

He knew he might be over reacting but a vampire was still a predator no matter how you spin it. “You are even now denying the truth yourself aren’t you? You truly are a vampire little D, you can feel the hunger can’t you. What would happen if you were to stumble across one of Cross’s precious pupils. Would he be reasonable, I wonder if you were to attack them or Yuuki?”

"I wouldn’t, I would never harm Yuuki." And surprisingly he knew he wouldn't, even though he has known her for such a short time, he felt warmth and dare he say friendship with her. He would rather die than harm her. The Pureblood went on ignoring his words. "You will start taking those blood pills Kiryuu and you will register to be in the Night Class. You will come here regularly for the little one to keep the Fida bond healthy." Breathing deeply to try and focus all he did was inhale more of the Purebloods scent, causing him to choke. The pain at his marked neck was swiftly moving to an unbearable level he had never witnessed before.

"You can't order me around Kuran. I'm not one of your endless lackeys you seem to have." 

"So you would denounce your duties and forsake the innocence?"

"I didn't say that you bastard." Hot anger leeched into his bones as this Pureblood looked down upon him. Like he was a speck of dirt, no worse like he had already fallen. Feeling the baby move and becoming agitated with the negative energy, he stared at the wall instead. 

 

What Zero did not know was that Kuran had enough of this small talk. In two long strides the Pureblood gripped and wrenched his head back, at the same time taking the small baby into his own arm. Crying out in pain Zero was slammed into the wall and anchored there by the Pureblood’s body. The baby now safely back in the crib. 

"Let me go now you fucking bloodsucker." The hand in his hair tightened. Eye wide he tried to process what the fuck just happened. 

"You will listen and obey me little ex-human. Even with the taming mark you will fall without a Pureblood's help. " Suddenly his face was smashed up against the white column of Kuran's neck. Struggling he ignored the smell of the Pureblood as best he could. The rosy scent with a strong undertone of mint was making his head spin.

"Let go you fucking monster.” Snarling Kuran swiped at Zero bending his head back further. 

"If you are tempted already from just this, than there is no hope for you. You will kill Yuuki, you will attack and suck her dry like the animal you label the vampire's to be. Do you want that little ex-human?" Kuran mocked dryly. Gasping Zero swallowed watching the Pureblood. The scent of roses was overpowering, the mint created a slow burn in his chest that traveled down to his toes. Even then he knew he would not move. Mouth shut he swallowed his saliva, feeling it slither down his esophagus. 

 

"I will not." The whispered words seemed to echo all around him. Twisting, fueled by anger at himself and this entire situation, he broke the vampires hold. "I will never harm her! I would rather die first." Panting he saw the Pureblood regard him, heard the baby crying and felt his own blood pounding at his temples. 

 

"Remember and keep that promise Zero Kiryuu. Protect Yuuki and the little one." Kuran stepped back glancing at the crying baby. His face always impassive, cracked a little when he saw her flair around in distress. "So small and fragile, did you know ex-human that to partake in the blood of a Pureblood is grounds for execution if it is not willingly given? Even then it's considered a gray area if the other does not belong to the Pureblood?" Still panting Zero narrowed his eyes at the arrogant prick. “I do hope we can get along for now on little D. I will be seeing you around.” Lips turning upwards the Pureblood left through the door without another word. 

 

Wiping at his mouth, Zero slowly walked to towards the crib before picking up the baby. He didn't even flinch when she latched onto him with tiny claws. Her crying quieting down. "Why me, why did you choose me?" His answer was her attacking his chest. Sighing he wondered just how often a small Pureblood needed blood? He was still hyped up after the Pureblood had left. But the vampire did bring up some very good questions. 

Zero had to wonder if the Pureblood was afraid of the unknown. "I'm not an expert but I do believe it’s every other week." Jerking his head up, he met with Takuma Ichijo. He nodded at Zero before gesturing if he could come in, like it was Zero's house or something. Nodding back he put his back against the wall. He already dealt with one homicidal vampire today he wasn't relishing a repeat experience. 

 

"Thank you." Looking around Takuma went on with a relaxed air about him, his scent giving off a pleasant calm. "But it looks like the little Miss might be playing it up." He nodded to the baby girl clinging to Zero. For the first time Zero himself realized the awkward position he was in. 

Blushing scarlet he sputtered out as Takuma laughed lightly. "I meant to talk to you earlier but I've been rather busy. May I sit?"

"Sure." Zero said slowly, looking at the weird vamp before him. For a monster he sure was polite unlike some Purebloods. Sitting down at a standalone desk, the man folded his hands. "Now that I have some free time I would like to talk to you about the situation. I know Kaname had wanted to talk to you first so I waited." Hedging back Zero regarded the noble. "What do you mean." 

"Oh well forgive me but I believe this is new for everyone to take in. You see Zer… I'm sorry can I call you by your first name?" Sucking on his teeth Zero debated, he didn't like vampires in general but Ichijo was being polite. Nodding his head the noble smiled a little. 

 

"Good, now Zero you see there has not been a newborn Pureblood vampire in over a hundred years now. They are precious to us. They are a symbol of power in vampire society. They alone carry over the knowledge of our history and our beginning." 

“What about Shizuka Hio? Is she a precious commodity even if she’s insane?” Humming the noble got up, arms holding neatly behind his back. "The Hio have an unfortunate tale with interbreeding insanity into their bloodline. Not many realize that you were attacked by her and that-.” 

Stiffening Zero stilled his movements. How did Ichijo know that? Watching the startled expression on Zero’s face, Takuma gently raised his hands up in surrender. “Only high ranking vampires can smell the intermixed scent you are currently giving off. It’s hardly there and dissipating, but it’s still there. Think of it as a sort of marker. Kaname wanted me to tell you that to take in a Pureblood’s life force is liken to spitting on the gods. Their blood is seen as a scared holy grail." Snorting Zero put down the now silent baby. 

 

"Get to it already." Zero snapped tired of Ichijo dragging the conversation on. "There are only seven Pureblood's in total, five of them are in a deep sleep and may never awaken again. Kaname Kuran's bloodline reaching back to the very first vampire. Automatically making anyone with their blood a Prince or Princesses." Looking straight at Zero, Ichijo plowed on after he took a deep breath. "This does not leave this room Zero, but for all the Purebloods, the females are held in higher regards, due to them potentially giving birth to a newborn. The little Miss right here is not registered to any of the seven Pureblood’s that are with us today. This needs to stay that way, along with her continued existence." Narrowing his lavender eyes, Zero's tried to understand what Ichijo was doing. 

 

"Why are you telling me this?" He finally said as his mind picked up all the subtle hints in the layered polite conversation. “That is the question isn’t?” Ichijo softy spoke. 

The man become still, eyes focused inward. Zero had to suppress a shiver at the way the Noble stood there. Just like Kuran, Ichijo too stood like a mannequin. Still as death, but no that wasn’t it not really. This stance was more like a hunter waiting in the dark to attack its weak prey. Eyes widening Zero wondered if he too did that. 

 

“There are a few theories, and we have taken samples of course. But it’s hard to pinpoint the genetic material when we don’t have anything to compare it with. One thing we do know though is that it’s similar to mine, to Kaname’s and several others we have been testing. This baby could very well be a distant cousin to the first vampire.” Sucking in a breath Zero rubbed his forehead in frustration and worry. 

“Then how did it come to be there? Who is the mother?” Ichijo shifted before getting up from the desk, straightening out his uniform. 

“Forgive me but you are a Level D turned Fida. There are many who would seek to exploit that and destroy Kamane's reputation and his chance at the throne. That is why we must be quiet about this. "I already know all that, you think I would want this information to get back to the Hunter Association?" 

Humming the Noble folded his hands behind his back, “You are right. But I have a different theory to all this. I do believe the baby had also been put to sleep and only now had awakened, possibly she was the one to awaken you too.” Twitching Zero stood up straighter, before he forced his feet to move after several minutes passed since Ichijo spoke. Walking over to the door he paused on his way out. 

"Ichijo tell me one thing, do you think we can break this bond?" Not turning around, Zero waited for the answer, but the silence was telling enough. They didn't know.

Not giving it a second thought, Zero left the Noble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always.


	9. Chapter 9

Surprisingly there were no bloodsuckers about when he left. Passing the many columns and gates, he traveled back to Cross's house. Opening the door he sensed the man secreted away in his study. Stalking the stairs, he passed Yuuki's closed door. 

Standing at the doorway into the study he waited for the man to acknowledge him. Watching the play of light reflecting off the glasses the man was currently sporting. When he had it he pushed forward quickly. "I'll stay on one condition." Eyes widening the Hunter sat up straighter. "I want to continue to my training for the Hunter Association."   
Cross rubbed at his head, laughing a little the man shifted in his seat. Before adjusting his reading glasses."Well I am pretty busy." 

"Cross this is not a request." Zero cut in. Sighing the man nodded before getting up. Kaien Cross’s whole demeanor changed. Body language subtly shifting to that of a Hunter. 

"Tell me Zero Kiryuu why do you want to become stronger." 

Nonplused Zero narrowed his lavender eyes on the man. "I want to become stronger to protect what I have."Cross bowed, not saying anything for several passing moments. Outside Zero could hear the clock ticking, could hear the house settling. He could also smell the off putting scent the Hunter was emitting right now. Burning his nostrils, flooding his body with instincts he refused to show. 

Kaien rounded the large desk, stopping a foot from Zero's tense frame. "I will tell you the truth right now Zero, you will never be in the ranks of the Hunter Association." Eyes widening, Zero tensed at the harsh reality. "It might have been different if you had passed the training before you were bitten. They will not have you at this age, but." Here he paused, letting Zero soak in the realism of his plight. What was he to do if he couldn't join the Hunter Association? All his life he had been trained, even though reluctantly. This was all he knew. This was all he had in remembering and honoring his family.

"But," Cross went on, "I can train you." Snapping his head up he stared at Cross in bewilderment. "You know if you train me you are breaking their laws." Zero said slowly still trying to get his muddled mind back into working order. 

 

"I never did like some of the rules the organization laid out." Words lightly dusted with sarcasm Cross went on. "Besides this will be between you and me. Just know that I will be teaching you apart from the traditional teachings for trainee Hunters. On that note I will also ask you to enroll in this Academy."

"I figured as much. But Cross." Here Zero looked the man straight in the eye. "I will not be trapped with the vampires. I won't sleep in their den." Cross looked back with hard eyes of equal power. "This is not a game Zero, if I am to instruct you than there will be no back sass from you. If you really feel that you can handle it I will put you temporarily in the day classes. You will come here after you're done, you will eat and sleep only here. If you start slacking off at school or my training than I will cancel it. If you start to exhibit any threatening behavior you will be locked up." 

Body tense Zero let out a slow measured breath. "I will prove it to you Cross. I'm here to protect, not threaten." Zero roughly spoke, throat tight with too many emotions to count. 

"So be it, well than Zero Kiryuu welcome to the family."

 

Six months later

 

A bang sounded through the small opened field. "You're not concentrating." Twitching Zero lowered the gun a bit looking at the hole through the target. "I said you needed to clear your mind." Lowering his eyes, Zero regarded the gun before he raised the weapon once again. Stance loose, he felt the hard metal in his hands. Eyes tracking the anti-vampire weapon he was finally allowed to have. 

His grandfather's gun. He had thought he lost it all those years ago at the time. Bloody Rose. He remembered being called to Cross's study several days after his declaration. It was a cloudy day; it had just snowed the night before. 

 

The air was still frigid with winter when Kaien had opened the study's safe. The Hunter had taken out the gun, as Zero himself stood frozen. 

"I believe this belongs to you." 

"Where did you get this?" Whispering, he reached across the expanse, grabbing the weapon with both hands. "A few Hunters came with me after we heard there was an attack at the Kiryuu's residence. We tried to get there as fast as possible, but it was inevitably too late. By the time we arrived the house was gone as well as everything else. As per the rules we combed through the wreckage and found this." 

Kaien waited for Zero to say something, when he didn't, the man stood up from his seat. "Zero I'm sure Toga Yagari was always going to give you that particular anti-vampire weapon, but since he isn't currently here it passes to me. I want you to understand that this weapon is no ordinary gun. Like all anti-vampire weapons it has a sort of conciseness to it. That is mainly due to its origins." He gestured to the chair in front of the window by the open fireplace.

"Please sit." 

"Cross does this mean you are going to teach me with this?"

"Zero sit." The Hunter repeated his voice a steady thread to the overall calm Kaein Cross emitted. 

Sitting down Zero traced the engraved marking on the gun. He could feel warmth radiating from the weapon in his palms. Still as a board he let his mind flash back to that first encounter with the Level E. Feel the rough kickback at the first shot. 

Cross came over to sit directly in front of him. No noise emitted from the man’s stepping, it was almost like he was a ghost cat traveling in deep snow. "Toga Yagari and Kaito are on a secret mission and will not be back until late spring. To answer your question, yes I will train you with this. The anti-vampire weapon that your family has had for generations is called Bloody Rose. Like the Artemis that Yuuki carries came from my family line. What most do not know is how they were forged in the first place. Even I don't know the specifics." Looking up Zero watched the man stare him down. The penetrating glare was so strong he had to actively stop the shiver in Kaien's presence. 

 

"Zero what I'm about to tell you is top secret. Since I recently rose up in rank to be a co-President certain information fell into my lap. I couldn't confirm it until then. Anti-vampire weapons were forged, not of working men or of hunters, but of vampires."

"What!" Nodding his head gravely, Kaien went on more slowly, each word spoken with a purpose. "I do not know how or why, but these anti-vampire weapons were created for Hunters to use them on vampires. These weapons were made by vampires. The reason I'm telling you this is so you can accurately judge your ally and foe. Zero not all vampires have evil intentions." 

 

Tightening his grip he closed one eye, aiming. A second bang sounded through the field. Even without looking he knew he was closer to the bull’s-eye. "No good enough Kiryuu." Posture straight he lowered his gun. He knew Kaien was right and that he could have done better. But his mind was awash in disorganized half formed thoughts. But one of the main reasons why he was distracted was because of Kuran. 

That bloodsucker, who liked to linger around Yuuki like a bad smell was over the other night. They were celebrating something, and Yuuki had invited the bastard over. Zero for his part wanted to refuse to eat with the Pureblood, but Yuuki had cornered him into feeling guilty. Ultimately badgering him into helping with the dinner itself.

The dinner was good, but he couldn't taste very much with Kuran's smell lingering in the air. It was making him swallow constantly with hunger of a different type. A hunger that he continually pushed back from his mind, locking up the insidious imprints of foreign feelings. 

What made it worse was that Cross was trying to explain to him earlier that he would not be able to train Zero as much since he was getting bogged down with school paperwork. It was all utter bull, the man was just lazy and Kaito wasn't there. 

On top of that Yuuki was seated too close to Kuran laughing and blushing at the smallest things. It made him irritated that Yuuki, a strong girl in her own right, could fawn over a bloodsucker. After fifteen minutes he called it quits going to his own room. But like many things that seemed to go wrong, he had the dubious pleasure of seeing Kuran appear near his door several minutes later, like a damned ghoul. 

Stiffening Zero watched Kuran look around his small room, before he took a step in without permission. "What are you doing here Kuran. Don't you have better things to do then grace me with your presence?" Thick with sarcasm he watched the Pureblood eye his desk. 

"You always do have a lovely attitude Kiryuu. But I digress, I brought you some reading material you might find helpful." Here Kuran whipped out a package out of nowhere, and set it down on the bare desk. Observing the vampire, Zero looked down at said books, feeling his face flush with anger. 

"What is this?" He near hissed out the words. "Something that has been neglected far too long. If you really want to run around with the day students, with Yuuki, than you should know what you're getting into." Reading the title once more only made him angrier. "Get out and take your books with you. I will not learn about your vampire culture." 

 

Inspecting Zero, Kuran had the nerve to smile. He coldly replied, "I am not doing this for you. I won't let you near Ai otherwise." Growling Zero had the sudden urge to hiss at the Pureblood. Yuuki had chosen that name after she got tired of everybody calling the baby little Miss. She had said something about always liking the sound of the name. 

And worst yet the Pureblood knew. Knew Zero was slowly falling into the pattern of helping Ai and protecting her, that the little baby was frankly helping him stay grounded in this place. "It will help you a lot more than your Hunter books." 

"Kuran get out." Zero had enough of this small talk; he wanted the Pureblood gone now before he started something stupid like throw a punch. "Until we meet again Kiryuu," The pureblood paused here his eyes alight with power. "Oh and thank you for the dinner. It's not every day I can observe your homemade skills." 

 

Face red he stuttered in anger as Kuran left. He knew the bastard was just teasing him. The Pureblood didn't even eat that much in fact, to busy watching Yuuki like a creep.  
Inhaling deeply he sneezed as the mint of Kuran entered his senses. Damn that man. Looking back down, he reluctantly saw the books lying innocently on the desk.   
Eye twitching he shoved the first book aside reading the other title. Both were aback the history and culture of vampires and their life symbols. Worthless in his opinion. 

 

"Zero." Blinking back to awareness Zero saw his bullet ridden target, could feel the sun's oppressive heat. Could feel his energy waning as the morning progressed. "I think that's enough for today. You're wasting my time and yours Kiryuu." Stiffening at the tone Zero shock off his lingering thoughts, holstering his weapon. 

Cross walked the few feet towards Zero, a bird called out in the distance. The wind's rustle pulled both their clothes. "Have you even read the book I gave you?" Silence was as good as an answer. Sighing Zero fully turned to Cross. "Kaien this is bullshit. I don't need to study. What I need is to be given the opportunity to hunt down a Level E. I won't learn anything otherwise." 

 

"Zero." Stopping Zero looked at Kaien's hard lined face. He was facing the veteran Hunter here, not the fun loving Cross that Yuuki loved. "I know you want to go out and prove yourself, but you aren’t ready. What happens if you freeze out there? What happens if you are teamed up with someone counting on you to have their backs out their?" Twitching Zero spat on the ground.   
"I have killed Level E's before. I have been in combat for my life. I can handle a group of vampires on my own just fine and you know it. You just don't want me to go." 

“Oh?”Cross hummed before he turned his eyes away from Zero's frustrated form. 

"And that right there proves to me that you're not ready. Your attitude speaks of arrogance and disregard for others around you." Glaring to the side Zero stayed silent, hands clenching. "You know, you remind me of someone a long time ago." Looking up Zero saw the Hunter lightly comb through his hair. 

"Enough talk I want to see how you are with the two knives I gave you three weeks ago." Nodding stiffly Zero went through the motions. Each blade a twin of the other, cold steel flashing in the sunlight. He was still pissed at Kaien Cross for shoving these particular weapons unto him. 

Vampire Hunters usually carried extra weapons on their person along with their primary weapon. But this was different; Kaien wasn’t training him in the traditional ways of Hunters. Whereas the traditional wakizashi was liken to the katana, Zero’s knives were tanto in design. Essentially a dagger for assassin slayings. That put his mind to the other unsavory teaching Kaien was forcing upon him. 

The first few moves felt robotic and Zero knew he was disappointing Cross. So he actually took the man's advice and cleared his thoughts until he was the only one in that clearing smoothly gliding the weapons back and forth. The repetition was actually starting to sooth his ruffed thoughts a bit. Not too long before that, Kaien called a timeout. Sitting down near a shaded tree, Zero regarded Cross. 

"You said I reminded you of someone?" Nodding the man smiled slowly. "They were also brash and full of energy, so full of life. They died by a foolish mistake. Do you understand what I'm trying to get at here Zero? This isn't a game, this is life or death. You aren’t a knight or playing the hero to come save the day.” Squinting at the harsh sun, Zero let the silence fall between them. There was nothing to say that hadn't already been said. 

 

"Get cleaned up we will try again tomorrow." Nodding Zero quickly left, feeling bereft of the anger that had consumed him earlier. He knew what Cross was trying to imply, but he thought the man was still wrong. He was ready and he was tired of waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always.
> 
> A slow start but it will pick up soon. Zero is starting learn about his pacific talents, both resenting Cross and admiring the man. More to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Surprisingly there were no bloodsuckers about when he left. Passing the many columns and gates, he traveled back to Cross's house. Opening the door he sensed the man secreted away in his study. Stalking the stairs, he passed Yuuki's closed door. 

Standing at the doorway into the study he waited for the man to acknowledge him. Watching the play of light reflecting off the glasses the man was currently sporting. When he had it he pushed forward quickly. "I'll stay on one condition." Eyes widening the Hunter sat up straighter. "I want to continue to my training for the Hunter Association." 

Cross rubbed at his head, laughing a little the man shifted in his seat. Before adjusting his reading glasses."Well I am pretty busy." 

"Cross this is not a request." Zero cut in. Sighing the man nodded before getting up. Kaien Cross’s whole demeanor changed. Body language subtly shifting to that of a Hunter. 

"Tell me Zero Kiryuu why do you want to become stronger." 

Nonplused Zero narrowed his lavender eyes on the man. "I want to become stronger to protect what I have."

Cross bowed, not saying anything for several passing moments. Outside Zero could hear the clock ticking, could hear the house settling. He could also smell the off putting scent the Hunter was emitting right now. Burning his nostrils, flooding his body with instincts he refused to show. 

Kaien rounded the large desk, stopping a foot from Zero's tense frame. "I will tell you the truth right now Zero, you will never be in the ranks of the Hunter Association." Eyes widening, Zero tensed at the harsh reality. "It might have been different if you had passed the training before you were bitten. They will not have you at this age, but." Here he paused, letting Zero soak in the realism of his plight. What was he to do if he couldn't join the Hunter Association? All his life he had been trained, even though reluctantly. This was all he knew. This was all he had in remembering and honoring his family.

"But," Cross went on, "I can train you." Snapping his head up he stared at Cross in bewilderment. "You know if you train me you are breaking their laws." Zero said slowly still trying to get his muddled mind back into working order. 

"I never did like some of the rules the organization laid out." Words lightly dusted with sarcasm Cross went on. "Besides this will be between you and me. Just know that I will be teaching you apart from the traditional teachings for trainee Hunters. On that note I will also ask you to enroll in this Academy."

"I figured as much. But Cross." Here Zero looked the man straight in the eye. "I will not be trapped with the vampires. I won't sleep in their den." Cross looked back with hard eyes of equal power. "This is not a game Zero, if I am to instruct you than there will be no back sass from you. If you really feel that you can handle it I will put you temporarily in the day classes. You will come here after you're done, you will eat and sleep only here. If you start slacking off at school or my training than I will cancel it. If you start to exhibit any threatening behavior you will be locked up." 

Body tense Zero let out a slow measured breath. "I will prove it to you Cross. I'm here to protect, not threaten." Zero roughly spoke, throat tight with too many emotions to count. 

"So be it, well than Zero Kiryuu welcome to the family."

 

Six months later

 

A bang sounded through the small opened field. "You're not concentrating." Twitching Zero lowered the gun a bit looking at the hole through the target. "I said you needed to clear your mind." Lowering his eyes, Zero regarded the gun before he raised the weapon once again. Stance loose, he felt the hard metal in his hands. Eyes tracking the anti-vampire weapon he was finally allowed to have. 

 

His grandfather's gun. He had thought he lost it all those years ago at the time. Bloody Rose. He remembered being called to Cross's study several days after his declaration. It was a cloudy day; it had just snowed the night before. 

The air was still frigid with winter when Kaien had opened the study's safe. The Hunter had taken out the gun, as Zero himself stood frozen. 

"I believe this belongs to you." 

"Where did you get this?" Whispering, he reached across the expanse, grabbing the weapon with both hands. "A few Hunters came with me after we heard there was an attack at the Kiryuu's residence. We tried to get there as fast as possible, but it was inevitably too late. By the time we arrived the house was gone as well as everything else. As per the rules we combed through the wreckage and found this." 

Kaien waited for Zero to say something, when he didn't, the man stood up from his seat. "Zero I'm sure Toga Yagari was always going to give you that particular anti-vampire weapon, but since he isn't currently here it passes to me. I want you to understand that this weapon is no ordinary gun. Like all anti-vampire weapons it has a sort of conciseness to it. That is mainly due to its origins." He gestured to the chair in front of the window by the open fireplace.

"Please sit." 

"Cross does this mean you are going to teach me with this?"

"Zero sit." The Hunter repeated his voice a steady thread to the overall calm Kaein Cross emitted. 

Sitting down Zero traced the engraved marking on the gun. He could feel warmth radiating from the weapon in his palms. Still as a board he let his mind flash back to that first encounter with the Level E. Feel the rough kickback at the first shot. 

Cross came over to sit directly in front of him. No noise emitted from the man’s stepping, it was almost like he was a ghost cat traveling in deep snow. "Toga Yagari and Kaito are on a secret mission and will not be back until late spring. To answer your question, yes I will train you with this. The anti-vampire weapon that your family has had for generations is called Bloody Rose. Like the Artemis that Yuuki carries came from my family line. What most do not know is how they were forged in the first place. Even I don't know the specifics." Looking up Zero watched the man stare him down. The penetrating glare was so strong he had to actively stop the shiver in Kaien's presence. 

"Zero what I'm about to tell you is top secret. Since I recently rose up in rank to be a co-President certain information fell into my lap. I couldn't confirm it until then. Anti-vampire weapons were forged, not of working men or of hunters, but of vampires."

"What!" Nodding his head gravely, Kaien went on more slowly, each word spoken with a purpose. "I do not know how or why, but these anti-vampire weapons were created for Hunters to use them on vampires. These weapons were made by vampires. The reason I'm telling you this is so you can accurately judge your ally and foe. Zero not all vampires have evil intentions." 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tightening his grip he closed one eye, aiming. A second bang sounded through the field. Even without looking he knew he was closer to the bull’s-eye. "No good enough Kiryuu." Posture straight he lowered his gun. He knew Kaien was right and that he could have done better. But his mind was awash in disorganized half formed thoughts. But one of the main reasons why he was distracted was because of Kuran. 

 

That bloodsucker, who liked to linger around Yuuki like a bad smell was over the other night. They were celebrating something, and Yuuki had invited the bastard over. Zero for his part wanted to refuse to eat with the Pureblood, but Yuuki had cornered him into feeling guilty. Ultimately badgering him into helping with the dinner itself.

The dinner was good, but he couldn't taste very much with Kuran's smell lingering in the air. It was making him swallow constantly with hunger of a different type. A hunger that he continually pushed back from his mind, locking up the insidious imprints of foreign feelings. 

What made it worse was that Cross was trying to explain to him earlier that he would not be able to train Zero as much since he was getting bogged down with school paperwork. It was all utter bull, the man was just lazy and Kaito wasn't there. 

On top of that Yuuki was seated too close to Kuran laughing and blushing at the smallest things. It made him irritated that Yuuki, a strong girl in her own right, could fawn over a bloodsucker. After fifteen minutes he called it quits going to his own room. But like many things that seemed to go wrong, he had the dubious pleasure of seeing Kuran appear near his door several minutes later, like a damned ghoul. 

Stiffening Zero watched Kuran look around his small room, before he took a step in without permission. "What are you doing here Kuran. Don't you have better things to do then grace me with your presence?" Thick with sarcasm he watched the Pureblood eye his desk. 

"You always do have a lovely attitude Kiryuu. But I digress, I brought you some reading material you might find helpful." Here Kuran whipped out a package out of nowhere, and set it down on the bare desk. Observing the vampire, Zero looked down at said books, feeling his face flush with anger. 

"What is this?" He near hissed out the words. "Something that has been neglected far too long. If you really want to run around with the day students, with Yuuki, than you should know what you're getting into." Reading the title once more only made him angrier. 

"Get out and take your books with you. I will not learn about your vampire culture." 

Inspecting Zero, Kuran had the nerve to smile. He coldly replied, "I am not doing this for you. I won't let you near Ai otherwise." Growling Zero had the sudden urge to hiss at the Pureblood. Yuuki had chosen that name after she got tired of everybody calling the baby little Miss. She had said something about always liking the sound of the name.  
And worst yet the Pureblood knew. Knew Zero was slowly falling into the pattern of helping Ai and protecting her, that the little baby was frankly helping him stay grounded in this place. "It will help you a lot more than your Hunter books." 

"Kuran get out." Zero had enough of this small talk; he wanted the Pureblood gone now before he started something stupid like throw a punch. "Until we meet again Kiryuu," The pureblood paused here his eyes alight with power. "Oh and thank you for the dinner. It's not every day I can observe your homemade skills." 

Face red he stuttered in anger as Kuran left. He knew the bastard was just teasing him. The Pureblood didn't even eat that much in fact, to busy watching Yuuki like a creep.  
Inhaling deeply he sneezed as the mint of Kuran entered his senses. Damn that man. Looking back down, he reluctantly saw the books lying innocently on the desk.  
Eye twitching he shoved the first book aside reading the other title. Both were aback the history and culture of vampires and their life symbols. Worthless in his opinion. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Zero." Blinking back to awareness Zero saw his bullet ridden target, could feel the sun's oppressive heat. Could feel his energy waning as the morning progressed. "I think that's enough for today. You're wasting my time and yours Kiryuu." Stiffening at the tone Zero shock off his lingering thoughts, holstering his weapon. 

Cross walked the few feet towards Zero, a bird called out in the distance. The wind's rustle pulled both their clothes. "Have you even read the book I gave you?" Silence was as good as an answer. Sighing Zero fully turned to Cross. "Kaien this is bullshit. I don't need to study. What I need is to be given the opportunity to hunt down a Level E. I won't learn anything otherwise."  
"Zero." Stopping Zero looked at Kaien's hard lined face. He was facing the veteran Hunter here, not the fun loving Cross that Yuuki loved. 

"I know you want to go out and prove yourself, but you aren’t ready. What happens if you freeze out there? What happens if you are teamed up with someone counting on you to have their backs out their?" Twitching Zero spat on the ground. "I have killed Level E's before. I have been in combat for my life. I can handle a group of vampires on my own just fine and you know it. You just don't want me to go." 

“Oh?”Cross hummed before he turned his eyes away from Zero's frustrated form. 

"And that right there proves to me that you're not ready. Your attitude speaks of arrogance and disregard for others around you." Glaring to the side Zero stayed silent, hands clenching. "You know, you remind me of someone a long time ago." Looking up Zero saw the Hunter lightly comb through his hair. 

"Enough talk I want to see how you are with the two knives I gave you three weeks ago." Nodding stiffly Zero went through the motions. Each blade a twin of the other, cold steel flashing in the sunlight. He was still pissed at Kaien Cross for shoving these particular weapons unto him. 

Vampire Hunters usually carried extra weapons on their person along with their primary weapon. But this was different; Kaien wasn’t training him in the traditional ways of Hunters. Whereas the traditional wakizashi was liken to the katana, Zero’s knives were tanto in design. Essentially a dagger for assassin slayings. That put his mind to the other unsavory teaching Kaien was forcing upon him. 

The first few moves felt robotic and Zero knew he was disappointing Cross. So he actually took the man's advice and cleared his thoughts until he was the only one in that clearing smoothly gliding the weapons back and forth. The repetition was actually starting to sooth his ruffed thoughts a bit. Not too long before that, Kaien called a timeout. Sitting down near a shaded tree, Zero regarded Cross. 

"You said I reminded you of someone?" Nodding the man smiled slowly. "They were also brash and full of energy, so full of life. They died by a foolish mistake. Do you understand what I'm trying to get at here Zero? This isn't a game, this is life or death. You aren’t a knight or playing the hero to come save the day.” Squinting at the harsh sun, Zero let the silence fall between them. There was nothing to say that hadn't already been said. 

 

"Get cleaned up we will try again tomorrow." Nodding Zero quickly left, feeling bereft of the anger that had consumed him earlier. He knew what Cross was trying to imply, but he thought the man was still wrong. He was ready and he was tired of waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always.
> 
> A slow start but it will pick up soon. Zero is starting learn about his pacific talents, both resenting Cross and admiring the man. More to come.


	11. Chapter 11

Quickly running up to the house, Zero opened the door heading imminently up the stairs to his room. There he dropped his gun on the desk before sliding the two blades into their rightful place. Looking around he meandered to his small portable radio clicking the machine on. Traditional music flowed into the room before he let himself fall face first on the bed. Breathing, he felt better now that the sun wasn't directly on him.  
He had a rough night due to his recurring nightmare of that night, but this time it featured Shizuka Hio targeting Yuuki. Fingering his numerous silver earrings attached to his ear, he stared sightlessly into the covers. Ai the little baby was doing good and growing like a weed. He could feel her constant warmth at his breast. She was more often than not curious and lonely but he didn’t think he could do anything about that front. She wanted him to come visit more often, even feigning hunger. 

Turning his head he caught sight of the books Kuran had left by the Hunter book Cross had given him for the assignment. Looking back down at the covers he traced a non-descript line, he finally huffed getting up. Grabbing the books he glowered some more before sitting down. It looked like he would be reading for the rest of the day.  
Cross's little read was informative. Detailing the multiple ways a Hunter could enhance their attack. It also noted that Hunters were immune to most manmade drugs due to their high metabolism. But he already knew some of that. 

A Hunter could even shorten the time and symptoms if they were poisoned. Looking up from the scripture, his eyes fell on back to his desk. Hidden in a small compartment underneath was a little wooden box. 

A box Kaien gave him for extreme emergencies. Since the first day of Kaien's training the man had made it adamantly clear it would be different from his previous training. One such difference was the poisons that the Hunter forced Zero to make and identify. 

It had only been six months but every day Kaien had begun to drill into Zero's mind the many different types of poison he could use if he didn't have his other primary weapons. He had even begun to carry around a couple of select types on his person, to get a feel of them and where they were kept. 

Zero cracked open the first book from Kuran. There was nothing in it that he cared about. The clan's names and history of ill begotten vampires. 

He did run into one section that was sort of interesting though. It was titled Courtships. The courtship between two parties were always handled by a third party in vampire society.  
Apparently it didn't matter if the couple were the same sex either, or if there was more than two for that matter. One paragraph hinted at a small harem for stronger bloodlines. The courting could go two ways; one was a formal ship, in which the main branch, usually a high ranking Noble, was courting another main branch of a clan, often times for political gain.

The other dealt with a so called common courtship, where the main branch took what they wanted by marking their intended, sharing blood. The formal courtship was largely for political posture, sometimes with their own family members and distant cousins. Something about keeping the bloodline pure. Snorting Zero had to chuckle, leave it to vampires to marry into their own family creating inbred descendents. The common courtship was more geared towards either love or an obligation, sometimes a clan head taking a lesser branch.  
The second half of the chapter added the different types of similar courtships. Nothing was really said about Purebloods though. 

The second half of the book also had him pausing, the empowered senses of an individual vampire. The senses of a vampire were greater than that of humans. Some were more gifted in this department then others.

Looking back down at the book, Zero had to wonder if his senses were stronger than that of a Hunter. Reading further in depth provided him no answers. Looking at the time he cursed, he still needed to get up early for school, and the cross-over. Closing the book for tonight he made his bed still thinking about what he had learned.  
The next morning had him dragging his feet. Strapping on a small necklace Zero looked into the mirror. Silver hair short the way he liked it, bright lilac irises scanned his body. The small white lines were still noticeable upon his skin, but he had time to acuminate to the changes. Grabbing his black shirt, he hesitated on the small mark of the Fida bond. 

They still haven't found a way to break it, but Hanabusa the ever annoying little shit, was working on the job. Pulling the shirt over his head, Zero signed as his eyes wondered the room. He saw the latest photo of him, Yuuki, and Cross overlooking the barns on Cross Academy. If he recalled it was cold that day, they had just eaten Cross's questionable breakfast when the man had decided that he needed to drag Zero out to see the newest colt. Yuuki, like usual tagged along and somehow Cross got a picture out of it. 

The man called it the best ever family photo before laughing. He could still recall the sly older man’s words. "Oh Yuuki my dear sweet daughter, it looks like Zero will be helping you out after all with the Perfect duties."

"What!" Yuuki exclaimed. "That's great Zero. I can help you with any homework you have, and I can show you around the academy, and have you meet everyone, and…" Drowning out Yuuki's hyper speech Zero glared at the smiling chairman. "As of tomorrow you will help Yukki out in the Perfect duties."

"What." Zero sputtered as Yuuki grabbed hold of his arm. "Come on Zero there's a lot I need to tell you before tomorrow!" Dragging the poor confused teen out Cross leapt to the open door shouting, "I'll make a grand breakfast tomorrow for the celebration of welcoming in a new son."

"In your dreams old man!" Came Zero's outraged voice. 

Eyes wondered back to his current predicament. It was morning and he was almost a hundred percent sure Yuuki hadn't even woken up yet. Going over to the wall closest to the bed, he banged on it. Knowing Yuuki was right next to said wall. 

 

Hearing her move was as good as an indicator that she had been waiting for said sound. Twitching he went to pick up the final piece to his uniform, before he paused at the dark cloth. Eyes tracking the anti-vampire weapon he was finally allowed to have. His grandfather's gun. He had thought he lost it all those years ago at the time. Slowly he let his hand fall on the hardware, before picking it up. Bloody Rose. He remembered being called to Cross's study several days after his declaration. 

Blinking back to awareness he fingered the gun, Bloody Rose. To him it looked like just another gun, even felt the same, no difference. Sighing he picked up his gear and headed out the door. Quietly he ventured into the bathroom locking it just in case. 

Dropping his stuff with a small huff he grabbed for the little bottle hidden in his backpack. Without looking he took two pills with a small water bottle and waited. Looking at the tiles he urged his body to take the damn things this time. Sometimes the blood pills worked other times they didn't. Feeling his stomach clench uneasily he knew the outcome for today. Eyes traveling to the swinging necklace he focused his mind on that particular memory.

It was a small one, with Yuuki proudly displaying it one hot afternoon when he had gotten back from training. Cross had kept his word, but often pawned Zero off to Kaito the psychopath. Kaito may have loathed vampires in general but when that man was teaching he let nothing slide. Yuuki had busted into his room right as he was taking his shirt off. She had stopped short, her red cheeks brightening as she gasped. "Yuuki you need to knock." Zero all but shouted.

Recovering she blinked up at him, "Sorry Zero. But look what I found." She then went on to practically hug him while she fastened a necklace around his bare skin claiming it an early birthday gift. And that was how he became the proud owner of the small amethyst crystal. 

Throat tightening, skin breaking out into sweat he leaned over to expel everything in his gut. Gripping the counter he heaved again, body shaking from the violent movements. Panting, he splashed water on his pale face before reaching for a toothbrush. It was getting worse and he knew it. But he refused to tell Cross. It has only been a week, maybe a little more since he could stomach the last one. Each time Cross came to give him a newer version of the blood pill, each time his body rejected said new version. Hearing a knocking noise at the closed door, Zero rolled his eyes and wordlessly unlocked it. 

That would be Yuuki wanting help with her newest project. Opening the door Yuuki smiled at him, "I'm ready Zero…" She paused as she fully took in his appearance. "Zero are you alright?" Walking over she planted her wrist on his forehead. Her scent just as strong as always, it made his breath hitch. Slapping the hand away he grunted before spitting out the toothpaste. "Don't touch me Yuuki.” 

"I want to make sure your ok." 

"I'm fine now are we going to do this?" Nodding happily she hopped back in excitement. "Yes I have all the ingredients out and ready." 

"Un huh, and did you tear open the flour again?" Turning red she shook her head waving her hands. "No and that was one time." Giving her a look Zero left the room with his gear. 

"Ok the second time." He could hear her shuffling from behind. Smiling he continued on. Walking down the hallway he passed the still pictures of him, Yuuki . Looking around the kitchen he nodded his head, rolling up his sleeves. "Let's get this over with."

"Thank you for doing this Zero! Kaname will be so happy." Yuuki shouted as she stepped into the kitchen. Holding up a hand he glared at her. "I'm not doing this for him." He stated loudly as his hands moved to the flour. Silence fell as he grabbed for the eggs next. "You know Kaname's not a bad man. He's really helping out with Ai and the cross-over." 

"Ai? Kaname has visited Ai?" Zero questioned as he turned around from the mixing bowl. 

Yuuki stuttered to a stop before looking down at the ground. She looked up with a small smile that had Zero raising his hackles. "Yup I catch him looking at her crib sometimes when everyone is out." Setting down the bowl he fully turned to face her. "Yuuki you haven't been going down there have you?" She didn't answer right away and her hands were twisting at the cuff of her shirt, a dead giveaway. "Yuuki they are vampires and can attack you…" 

"No Kaname comes with me when I visit." Blinking he hissed in surprise. "Kuran is the last bloodsucker I want you to be alone with. I don't trust him. " 

"Zero you sound just like Kaito." Wincing he turned around, wanting to busy his shaking hands. "I don't trust him and you shouldn't either. I also hate that Ai has to be stuck down there with just Seiren.” He wanted to bring the little Pureblood over to Cross’s place so he could personally watch over her. He still felt her loneliness and agitation, being stuck in a small room with the same old routine. “Zero I know you don't really hate Kaname or Ai." 

"Yuuki enough." Sighing he turned his back to Yuuki. She just didn’t get it. 

Several minutes past with Yuuki staying silent had his nerves firing off. Looking over he saw her face, swallowing at the sudden anxiety he waved a hand.  
"Can you cut the butter for me?" Hearing her move he tried to concentrate. It was just a stupid cake for the vampire gathering for Ichijo’s birthday that Zero was forced to attend because of Yuuki. If it was based solely on his guardian duties he would have just not shown up. But Yuuki wanted to go after Kuran himself invited the girl to come. There was no way he was letting that Pureblood anywhere near Yuuki not to mention those other bloodsuckers. 

And Yuuki was wrong; he did indeed despise Kuran for what that Pureblood represented. He was a snake in the grass just waiting to strike.

"So what type of cake did you want to make?" 

"Umm well I guess chocolate." Blinking Zero raised an eyebrow at Yuuki. "Are you sure." He said seriously, his eyes staring back at her. Nodding she smiled right back with determination. "Yes, you like chocolate so Kaname will like it as well." 

Grinding his teeth Zero huffed out a loud breath. "Don't lump me with his lot." Turning around he felt his face twitch. So Yuuki wanted a chocolate cake? 

Well Zero would make a chocolate cake. Too bad that most vampires hated chocolate; he was an exception, so more for him. 

The twitching became a small smile as he went about the task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading. Next chaper will be longer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank You again. As promised a little longer chapter. I don't know why it skipped a chapter oh well.
> 
> This is the first time Zero comes face to face with the possibility of what might happen to him. What actually is fact from fiction in his little world. He’s not naive but in some aspects he would rather not think about what happens in vampire society since he doesn’t consider it important.

By the time they finished it was already nine in the morning and so they ended up late to class. Not that Zero gave a damn. He had practically learned all the basics years ago along with his brother.

No school didn't hold his attention, he was really only here because Cross threatened him with no training if he didn't attend. Well that and the Night Class. The day passed in a blur as the sun set, creating a pink and orange hue that almost looked like it was truly the end of the world. Feet silently padded on the cobbled stone to the cross section of the   
Academy where the Night Class would soon come out to go to their own classes. It normally wouldn't be a problem since Zero had Yuuki, but today she had to run home to get the supposed prize she made. That left him the sole guardian to patrol the many fan girls and boys wanting to talk to the Night Class. 

Taking up his position right in front of the day class students, he had to wonder what they really saw in these vampires. He himself would secretly admit that some were easy on the eyes, but he wasn't about to flounder around to get their attention.

"Kiriyuu! Kiriyuu!" Snapping his head back he met with one of Yuuki's friends. The small girl was being crushed in the wave. 

"Step back." He shouted as he pushed his way to her. The girl smiled a little breathlessly before thrusting a rose in his hand. Perturbed he grabbed the plant. "What's this for?" But before he could ask further the noise volume rose when the first students started to walk down the path. The Night Class uniform was pure white while the day class students were essentially dark. Creating a disturbing wave of each color washing in and out of his vision. Zero had to wonder why Cross had even chosen such colors. The only good thing about those blaring the white uniforms was that he was fairly certain he wouldn't miss at shooting the vampire. 

Waving his hand at the girl, he stepped up in front of the riot. Now that he thought about it, several girls were holding out roses and flowers. Some even had gift wrapped sweets with them. Was it a holiday today? He saw Ichijo along with Aido walking down before Ichijo made a beeline for Zero's stationary form. Groaning he watched in displeasure as the vamp walked over. 

"Good evening Kiryuu. Are you going to visit Ai-chan today? She looks like she might be a little lonely." Snorting he narrowed his eyes at the man as some girls tried to reach around him. 

"Get back." He replied in boredom as those hands disappeared. 

“I will probably visit. I also want to talk to you about her current location.” Little Ai the baby also wanted to eat, could feel the burn at his chest. Six months and as of yet they couldn't find a ritual to break this bond. Nodding the Nobele nodded to some of his fellow night crawlers before turning his attention back. “I will try to contact Kaname about further relocation.” Narrowing his eyes Zero highly doubted the Noble would do as such. "Ichijo, are you looking forward to your birthday." Zero blandly replied. 

Smiling pleasantly the man leaned into Zero's space. Trying not to flinch he watched the Nobles ever movement. He might not be able to kill him but that didn't mean he was going to be walked on like a door mat either. Besides after Cross's ultimatum of either playing nice with everyone and getting along he could stay with Yuuki and the Day Class, otherwise he would be under the thumb of Kuran. 

"I' am happy you will be there along with Yuuki." Standing up straighter the man nodded once more before he soon disappeared into the sea of white. Not seeing Kuran Zero loosened his tense shoulders. But he spoke too soon.

Normally if Yuuki wasn't here than Kuran wouldn't bother trekking down here. But there he was one of the last to arrive. Hair perfectly combed and shining, strong shoulders held back connecting to a well built body. Kuran Kaname certainly did strike an impressive form. The volume of the day students rose so much it actually hurt his hearing. He could already smell the Pureblood’s stench. That rich aroma that sent off his blood and made his mouth water. 

He opened his mouth to breath in that way instead. By the small smirk and bright eyes Kuran caught the movement. "And how are you today Kiryuu? I don't see Yuuki anywhere, do you know where she might be." Hand twitching for Bloody Rose he stilled his body. "No I don't Kuran. Now can you move on? Don't you have classes to attend?"

"I think I have a few more minutes. Are you going to the party later?" Gritting his teeth he felt the Day students behind his back and saw the Pureblood in front. He was stuck here. 

"I might be too busy." Knowing full well that he had to go even if he was actually busy. Nodding his head Kuran looked around with perfect poise before he turned back. "I have a minor complaint I need to address with you so please follow me." Feeling a hand snake around his arm had him jerking back. Snarling he didn't care anymore if the Day Class saw him like this. He was not going to be treated like a dog. 

 

"Don't touch me again." Straightening he looked Kuran right in the eye. "I have other things to do, unlike some." Without turning around he ordered the students to disperse. Once he felt the last stragglers were clearing away he also turned intending to leave, but Kuran like the snake he was intercepted the movement. "Little Ai would like to see you now." Gritting his teeth he narrowed his eyes at the Pureblood.

He knew he would have to go; it was yet another condition for him to stay in the Day Class. Watching Kuran begin his march back to the Night Dorms Zero grudgingly followed a few feet away. Traveling the familiar hallways to the Lab, he was momentarily startled at the pain in his hand. Looking down he saw the rose. Opening his hand, he was startled to see said rose was losing its petals and browning at the edges.

"The curse of a vampire's touch." Whipping his head up he saw Kuran looking down. Without ceremony Zero squeezed the plant and let the petals fall.

"I see no roses around here, just bloodsuckers." Walking through the doors into the Lab he twitched as Kuran followed him in. "To deny what one is. That must be a lonely existence." Hearing the mocking over polite tone had Zero reaching for his gun. Before he could bring it out from underneath his jacket. Kuran already had his hand wrapped around Zero's "I am nothing like you! Let go you fucking bastard." 

"I will not have you discharging a weapon near her." Both snarled at each other before Zero reluctantly released his hold on the gun, only then did Kuran leave his side. 

"Don't you ever imply that I'm a vampire again." In a rare show of emotions the Pureblood hissed in anger. Eyes blazing and teeth showing the man towered over Zero’s tense form. "I don't care what you tell yourself Kiryuu. If you ever bring in a weapon to the Labs again I will show no leniency." The power of that threat sent shockwaves through his body. 

The Pureblood’s smell grew with the heightened emotions, cloaking everything it touched. The energy alone had his blood freezing. Stomach twisting he felt his neck burning, mouth watering. Good God he even felt a slight twinge in his groin. 

This wasn't good, he was getting too hungry, too flustered. He could barely control his movements. And that fucking blood pill didn't work today. 

Forcing himself to move, he fixed Kuran with a glower. "I can see it in your eyes, that blood lust. Do you think you can survive much more of this? What happens if you fall to Level E? Would you go and attack Yuuki for her blood?" A brief flash of pain, he lowered his head. "I would never." 

"You say that now, but what will the ever shining knight in armor do when he himself becomes the monster? Look at you; have you even taken those pills?" Eyes blazing, Zero felt anger course through his system, flooding him with adrenaline. "There are no knights here just monsters."

Kuran hummed as he lifted a hand to his hair. "I already know that." Eyes widening Zero watched the Pureblood’s next move. When no more was further coming Zero dragged his eyes away.  
He growled out as he moved into the next room. The sooner he was done here the sooner he could leave. 

Hearing the baby make a happy cooing noise as soon as she spotted him had his heart rate going down. He reached for her and softly laid her on his chest. Honestly this was the only vampire that he would ever get this close to him. 

"Have you found anything on the bond?" He shortly replied as the little baby bit his chest. Wincing he let her feed looking at the doorway when no answers were heard. Twitching, he swore the Pureblood was trying to make him mad now. "I know your still here Kuran, I can smell your stink." 

 

"There has been no advances." Zero heard him from the next room. Twitching he watched the doorway. “I want to talk about moving Ai.” A shadow soon passed the doorway before Kuran appeared. “No.” Gritting his teeth he willed his body not to tense. Ai didn’t like it. “She doesn’t like it here and I don’t like having to travel over to the Night Dorm. Cross has even protections against both vampires and humans at his house. “ 

“No I will not repeat what I have already said. She must not be discovered.” Shifting the baby Zero fully faced the stubborn man. “What do you think we would be doing? Going out for walks? She would still be hidden away and safe. Kuran.” The Pureblood stood silently before he felt leaving Zero an Ai.

Whenever Zero would run into the Pureblood down here the man would stand silently in the room as the little Pureblood fed, and Zero bitched about having to come down here. He had rarely seen Kuran come into the room. By the time Ai was done and happy Zero was zapped both mentally and physically. Putting her down, he retreated to the main Lab. Leaving the dorms he waited for Yuuki to start their patrol around the academy before they had to go to the party. 

 

The party was what one expected from the upper crest of vampire nobility in a school setting. Behind the dorms were several scattered gazebos being decorated with red ribbons and silk table cloth. A large five tier cake, that no one was touching, was the backdrop. Over to the right centered the pound filled with night bugs and fireflies.   
Several Night Class vampires were mingling along the walkways as they held their fake blooded drinks. Zero watched all this with a sour stomach. Yuuki was behind him with her cake ready to hand it to Kuran and Ichijo. 

Said Purebloood was only now just arriving, followed by several regal people dressed in formal wear. They didn’t look like students nor teachers at the school. Some had near dark clothes, while others were sporting red and deep blue. 

But the one that caught his attention was the figure at the end. They wore a flowing robe of gold. 

It contrasted with their white skin and blonde hair, blue eyes hidden under long bangs. But that wasn’t what had him stopping. It was the way they moved and how they wore two black bracelets on their arms, a red chocker on their pale throat. 

“There he is.” Snapping out of it he watched Yuuki dart from vamp to vamp with an exited air that had his heart squeezing. He knew when she caught Kuran. Her whole face lit up making her skin glow in the artificial lighting. Her eyes brightened with a sweet smile gracing her dusted cheeks. She looked radiant. "Kaname!" Yuuki shouted as she held up the cake proudly. Seeing the Pureblood look their way had Zero tensing up. He didn’t know if he wanted those people around Kuran following him over here. Something was wrong; they didn’t feel right especially that one dressed in gold. He watched as the vampire politely but coldly dismissed his entourage before coming over. 

Feeling his shoulders unwind, Zero breathed in deeply watching the gold dressed person part over to the table. "Yuuki I thank you for coming tonight." 

"Oh it was nothing Kaname I didn't want to miss Takuma's birthday party. I tried to help but…" Yuuki said happily as she presented her prize shyly. "Thank you, you really shouldn't have Yuuki." 

"But I wanted to get you something." Nodding the Pureblood smiled down at the girl before directing her to the table. 

"You can put it over there." Yuuki nodded slightly biting her lip. "I made this with Zero, so I hope you will like it." She finished in an unsure voice looking down. Kuran thanked her again before picking up a slice. 

"Yuuki made it by herself. I only helped a little." Zero butted in as he saw Yuuki nervously looking at Kuran's figure. It was big fat lie but he hated seeing Yuuki so unsure of herself. Kuran was already moving away from the chocolate cake only pausing after he heard Zero's remake, did he turn and smile at Yuuki. 

"It looks good Yuuki, do you mind if I try it out now?"

Blushing Yuuki stammered as Kuran bought a helping up to his mouth. Without so much as a twitch Kuran swallowed what he had and took another bite. "Yuuki this is really good. You might consider becoming a chef." Smiling happily she began to tell Kuran what she put into the desert as Zero silently watched near the sidelines. He had to forcefully bite down on his cheek as he watched the spectacle. He couldn't understand why Yuuki needed that bloodsuckers praise. It was really starting to get to him. Watching Kuran swallow the last piece, he looked away. Even if the Pureblood hated chocolate he still ate the damn thing, making Yuuki jump around. So there's that at least, he was sort of hoping Kuran had made a face though.

 

Looking over he noticed the golden robed figure still be the displayed cake and presents. There was just something about them. Seeing the blue eyes tracking the party land on his own form had Zero stiffly looking back. The blonde smiled and nodded back at him. Feeling pressured and hearing Yuuki and Kuran continue talking had his mind disperse of thought. He was only mildly shocked when he found his way over to the golden robed individual. 

“Hello. Are you as bored as I am?” The voice was that of a man, deep and strong, nothing like what his figure showed. Nodding back cautiously Zero had to ponder on what to say to him. “I’m not much for parties.” Laughing the man gestured to the crowd. 

“I’m the same. I prefer a quiet place. My name’s Hyu.” The man’s blue eyes kept tracking his face and chest. His smell was muted; Zero only caught the scent of clovers before another intrusive scent would block the smell. “ Zero. So why are you here? You’re not a student at Cross Academy.” Zero bluntly asked. 

He watched Hyu shift rolling up his overflowing golden sleeves.

“No I’m here with my Master. I’m sorry for asking but I really do admire your mark.” Hand instinctively going to his neck Zero rubbed at the Hunter’s mark. “Oh don’t to that, you don’t want to hide the mark of your Master. Another Vampire could try to challenge said mark you know.” 

Freezing Zero looked back at Hyu only now realizing that the man’s chocker was probably a fucking collar. 

He even noticed several little red rounded wounds on the pale neck. Stumbling back his eyes widened around him. 

He began to notice several vampires in tighter circles at the out ridge of the party, their scents becoming clearer in the night sky. Body tensing, he took notice of the unmistakable smell of blood in the air . One group was even cutting into their wrists in cups before passing it to their partner. Looking back at Hyu Zero saw the blonde’s supposed Master leading the man away. Blue eyes looking up adorningly at the Vampire before winking at his still form. 

Breathe becoming an issue, skin clammy and hands shaking Zero snapped his eyes away from Hyu. Fuck he needed to leave now. He didn’t even think about trying to rescue Hyu from his supposed master, all his thoughts were centered on Yuuki being in danger. And getting away from here. Looking back at Yuuki he noticed with relief that she hadn't noticed, too caught up in looking at the placements on the main table. Throat and heart thumping in time together he saw and smelt this debauchery as servants went on to serve their red concoctions. Shuddering his mind started to play tricks, bringing him back to his family's demise. Fuck he wanted to leave now, but Yuuki. Quickly walking over, he all but interrupted her conversation. 

"We need to leave." Grabbing her arm he started to pull, "Zero I was talking to Kaname."

"You can talk to him later. We need to finish up so we can go to sleep." Surprisingly Yuuki yanked back. Stumbling he turned to look at her. "Zero what's wrong with you. We just got here; I wanted to wish Takuma a happy birthday." Face tightening in anger and anxiety he saw Yuuki turn back to the laden table of food. 

Kuran wasn't there anymore, the Pureblood had moved off to the left towards a group that was stationed right by the table. He watched on as the Pureblood spoke before the group and others started to disperse from the food table and Yuuki. He tightened his hands into fists; he still felt closed in and stuck. His mind replaying back to what Hyu had said what Hyu was. 

A fucking slave, a Level D like him. 

 

He couldn’t stop twitching as eyes followed his ever step. No, he had to calm down, he still had Bloody Rose here and his knife, he wasn’t unarmed. Trying to keep his composer he weakly glared at Kuran as he slowly made his way back to the table. Body trembling he tried to avoid the other vampires and their smell. It was near impossible. 

"Zero are you alright?" Stumbling he stopped short looking in her direction. "You look pale, maybe we should leave." Swallowing back the automatic yes he shook his head. No Yuuki was having fun. Her whole face was bright with joy, he couldn't. "I'm just tired." She looked at him more closely.

"If you're sure, are you…are you hungry?" She asked shyly than pointed at the red glasses being passed around to Zero's horror. "I'm fine." Words sharp and bitter escaped his closed up throat. Damnit, he looked over at Ichijo and willed the damn man to make his speech so they could leave already. "Zero." 

"What." He snapped looking over at Yuuki. She had a chocolate piece of cake with her. "I just thought you would like some since you mostly made it and all." Feeling sorry for snapping he watched her try to find the right words. Sighing he took the plate from her. Swallowing his voice cracked before he forced nonsense words from his lips. 

 

"You’re the one who made the cake Yuuki, I just helped." Smiling she laughed. "Well I did make it for Takuma and Kaname but I also knew that you loved chocolate." Feeling heat grace his cheeks he twitched and looked away. By now most of the vampires had left their area. Their so called drinks and smell still permeated the air though, along with curious gazes that alarmed him like nothing else. 

 

The first mouthful should have relaxed him. It should have tasted good, but it didn't. It tasted of rot and ash.


End file.
